Everybody Loves Somebody
by T Bond aka tbondrage99
Summary: Chris Jericho loves Stephanie McMahon, who loves Chris Jericho back. Batista loves Trish Stratus, who loves John Cena, who loves Stacy Keibler, who loves Randy Orton who loves himself. PLEASE READ & REVIEW!
1. So, who sleeps where?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Note #1: **Yeah ok I just am bored and this is the result of it. I decided that all the romance stuff out there is annoying, so when that happens then it means its time for me to make fun. So here we go.

**Note #2: **Just in case you don't know who loves who well heres the list.

Chris Jericho who loves Stephanie McMahon, who loves Chris Jericho back, Batista loves Trish Stratus, who loves John Cena, who loves Stacy Keibler, who loves Randy Orton, who loves himself and Romeo Roselli, who loves all the guys

**Date: **April 26, 2005

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Everybody Loves Somebody Part 1 "So who sleeps where?"**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe that we will all be fired if we don't do this!" Jericho complained.

"Oh its not so bad we get a month off." Trish said, with a slight smile.

"Thats true... to bad I have to spend it locked in a stupid house with the seven of you the entire time." Orton said, commenting on the "project". Once again Vince had yet another crazy idea. This time it was a WWE reality show. Take eight WWE superstars and stick them all in the same house with each other for a month. The eight superstars in question were Chris Jericho, Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler, John Cena, Trish Stratus, Dave Batista, new comer and one half of The Heart-Throbs, Romeo Roselli and-

"I still cant believe that Daddy is making me, his little princess do this!" Stephanie McMahon yelled.

"Why do you find it so hard to believe? The last time you were seen on TV he was beating the crap outta you and firing you from your general manager job." Batista said.

"You know what guys we should start a petition to get Stephanie back in power on Smackdown! Or better yet on Raw!" Jericho suggested. Everyone just looked at him for the briefest of seconds and went back to what they were doing.

"I cant believe that we were only allowed to pack one suitcase! That can hardly cover my socks and I'm expected to put ALL of my clothes in one? Its not possible!" Stacy yelled frustrated at the one suitcase of clothes that she was allowed to bring.

"Oh get over it. I mean how much clothes do you need? Were only gonna be here for a month and its not like we don't have a washer and dryer." Cena said, unlike everyone else though he just had his clothes in a garbage bag, you know, since that was more thug life.

"I can see where your both coming from, where as I didn't need to pack much clothes I still wanted to pack more then one of my sleek, stylish suits." Batista said holding it up so everyone else can see how impressive it truly was, not that they cared mind you. Still though, to Batista that suit glowed.

"You and your damn pimp suits! Give it a rest would you?" Jericho said.

"Yeah Chris is right, we get the point you have style but the real question is can you pull off wearing those?" Romeo said pointing to Jericho's pants. Batista just raised an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't even want to try to pull off those atrocious black and white checkered pants. There the worst offense to clothing ever." Batista said, channeling his inner-fashion critic.

"Hey watch out there junior! These pants along with this stylish matching shirt, are way better then ANYTHING that you have ever worn jackass!" Jericho said. Batista simply shook his head at Jericho.

"You know nothing about fashion." Batista said.

"You got that right Dave, I mean the guy constantly dresses himself in a dark closet." Trish said siding with Batista, anything to go do to align herself against Jericho she would do, she still had alot of hate for that stupid bet all that time ago.

"Oh shut up Trish, you know your only saying that you hate Chris anyways." Stephanie said taking Jericho's side.

"You know there arnt many people who could pull of what Chris has on but he does it great!" Romeo said complimenting Jericho.

"Well what do you expect I am a HUGE Rock star after... Are you looking at my gorgeous ass!" Jericho yelled shoving Romeo who was quite obviously staring.

"What! No! Of course not! I'm all man baby!" Romeo said flexing his muscles, causing everyone to sigh. The guy wasn't as big as most wrestlers but my god no one could of ever told him that.

"Does anyone know why this new guy is here anyways? I mean has he ever been on TV before even?" Orton asked.

"Yeah he was on there getting a tag title shot his with Heart-Throb partner Antonio Thomas the week they showed that clip of you bitching and crying to the camera about how Batista here beat the hell out of your shoulder." Cena pointed out smugly.

"Yeah don't you even watch Raw or Smackdown when your not on it?" Stephanie asked.

"Why whats the point? I'm not on there, which means I don't need to waste my time on it, as for Smackdown I could care less about that crappy show, oh except that one week I slapped The Undertaker, I have that one taped off." Orton said with a smile.

"You know Orton you saying that makes me enjoy Wrestlemania 21 on DVD even more." Batista said with a smug grin.

"Why cause you won MY world title there?" Orton said with utter disgust for Batista.

"Na dawg, I think its cause you got owned by Taker." Cena said with a grin that mirrored Batista's.

"You know guys I think if you look close enough you could see the tears freely falling down his cheeks after Taker beat his ass." Jericho said, causing all three men to burst out in laughter at Orton.

"Oh screw you guys! All three of you!" I'm gonna go to bed!" Orton yelled, stomping off towards where he assumed the bedrooms where.

"Uh-oh, I think hes going to cry again." Batista said with a laugh, which Jericho and Cena quickly joined in on.

"You guys should be ashamed of yourself! What do you think this is high school? Your grown men for god sakes!" Stacy yelled stomping off in the direction of Orton to comfort him.

"Heh, women huh guys? Am I right or what?" Jericho said with a grin.

"Oh and just what about women?" Stephanie yelled in that shrill voice she uses when shes upset at something.

"Ummm... nothing." Jericho said quickly backing down, causing Batista and Cena to now laugh at Jericho instead. This laughter was short lived though as Stacy poked her head out of the bed room.

"Guys if you want a bed you should hurry there are only four of them in here for some reason." Stacy said, and with that announcement all bets were off. All six people ran into the room and upon seeing that Orton and Stacy already had beds and there were only two more left the pushing and shoving to get into the door started. Batista gave Romeo a mighty push shoving him flat on his ass in the hall way. A move mirrored by Trish as she shoved Stephanie down in quite the same fashion.

"Steph are you ok?" Jericho said abandoning the beds to check on her.

"I think so, oh crap the beds!" Stephanie yelled jumping back to her feet but by that time it was to late for her Jericho and Romero. Trish proved to be as fast as she was quick, and slid between Batista and Cena for one of the beds, leaving only one bed and Batista and Cena having to fight for it. Cena threw his garbage bag of clothes on the bed then stopped his running.

"Got it!" Cena said with a grin.

"Hardly!" Batista said throwing Cena's garbage bag of clothes to the floor and hopping on the bed himself.

"Yo dawg that bed is mine! I threw my bag on it first!" Cena yelled.

"So what? A garbage bag full of clothes dosen't count! You gotta get on the bed for yourself so this bed is mine!" Batista said.

"The hell it is!" Cena yelled.

"I agree, when John threw his bag on it the bed officially became his." Trish piped up agreeing with Cena.

"Screw that Dave got on that bed first so its his!" Stephanie said, mostly saying this due to Trish putting her word in for Cena.

"Steph is right. Its one thing to throw your clothes on the bed, its a complete different thing to get on the bed yourself. I hate to tell you Cena but that bed belongs to Batista." Jericho said, agreeing with Stephanie, all the while thinking about where he was going to sleep.

"Chris is right! Dave owns that bed!" Romeo said poking his head under Jericho's arm which he had against the door frame.

"Would you get outta there!" Jericho yelled shoving Romeo in the room flat on his face doing what Batista had done seconds earlier, only with a twist.

"Fine then, Batista could have the bed! I'm a thug dawg, its nothin' new for me to rough it yo!" Cena declared picking his bag up off the floor.

"Yeah its best you start thinking like that because your not getting this bed." Batista pointed out.

"Whatever dawg. I'm still gonna throw my clothes into the closet." Cena said, walking over the closet , opening it and then running in.

"Wow, big closet, probably as big as what mine is at home." Stephanie said, with a smile.

"I got my bed!" Cena yelled from inside the closet. Jericho, Stephanie and Romeo all then exchanged glances and made a dash for the closet. Once getting in there they saw there was only one bed in there but unlike the four twin sized beds in the main part of the bed room the closet had a queen sized bed. Upon seeing this Jericho just sighed and left the closet. Stephanie was not above using her assets to get in the bed with Cena however, she wanted a place to sleep.

"You know John, I could make it worth your wild if you let me in that bed with you." Stephanie said with the usual smile she often used to seduce men.

"Well I do like my leg room when I'm in a bed, but there is one thing that I like when I'm a bed even more." Cena said with a grin, as he checked out Stephanie. Stephanie then for her part did a little spin for Cena, before putting her arms around his neck.

"Then I think we can work something out." Stephanie said.

"You know what babe, y'all got yerself a deal." Cena said with a smile.

"Excellent!" Stephanie said.

"Yeah fo'sure." Cena said with a grin, at this point however Stephanie pulled out her ever present chequebook.

"Ok so a whole month worth of bed space, lets say thats fifty dollars a night, fifty dollars times thirty days equals fifteen hundred dollars." Stephanie said writing a cheque and handing it to Cena.

"Yo whats this?" Cena said, obviously he knew what it was but this wasn't the deal the thought he was striking up.

"Your going to find a hard time fitting in this bed Stephanie, far as I can tell it only holds two." Romeo said from behind the two. They both quickly turned around to see Romeo, who was now only wearing a thong already in the bed and jumping under the covers.

"Aw hell no!" Cena yelled stomping over to the bed and pulling Romeo out.

"Hey you cant do that! I have claimed that half of the bed for myself!" Romeo yelled diving back under the sheets.

"Sorry John but it looks like that bed is a bit to crowded for me." Stephanie said.

"Yo wait Steph this bed is half yours hes getting his ass out of there for good!" Cena yelled.

"Actually I don't want to be in a bed that his ass cheeks have touched, lord only knows what he might have." Stephanie said.

"What! But... Ah hell no!" Cena yelled. Stephanie then held her hand out.

"I'll be taking that cheque back now John." Stephanie said. Cena just look at her hand and shook it.

"You were to slow, if you jumped in this bed I wouldn't have to share it with... THAT." Cena said.

"Thats not my problem now John. Give me my money back." Stephanie said. Cena in response shook his head.

"Actually that fifteen hundred should help compensate having to share a bed with him. That cash is mine." Cena said pulling it out of his pocket biting it and shoving it back in there. Stephanie merely rolled her eyes.

"Fine then keep it! That fifteen hundred out of the normal persons pocket is only like fifteen cents out of mine!" Stephanie yelled walking out the room. She had grossly underestimated her own wealth and know it, she was trying to prove a point but suddenly she thought she failed, instead of going back and looking stupid though she decided to just cut her losses and hear out to where Jericho was looking around.

"Looks like that was the only closet and last bed." Jericho said with a sigh. A sigh quickly mirrored by Stephanie.

"Perfect." Stephanie said, the word dripping in sarcasm.

"Should we have a game of rock, paper, scissors for the couch?" Jericho suggested.

"Fine, lets show the rest of these people how to be civil." Stephanie said. Both then put there hands into the form of a fist and followed out the rock, paper, scissors actions. Stephanie had rock while Jericho got paper.

"Aw crap." Stephanie said.

"I'll say, rock flies right through paper. Looks like you win." Jericho said playing dumb to the rules. Stephanie just looked blankly at him.

"What?" Stephanie asked.

"Rock... it flies right through paper, you win." Jericho said again. This time Stephanie caught on to the fact that Jericho was just trying to be a nice guy.

"Well then what beats rock?" Stephanie said, being clever herself.

"Nothing beats rock. Hmmm... guess I should of picked it." Jericho said with a grin.

"Jericho you idiot! Your so stupid! Paper covers-" Orton started before being cut off by Jericho.

"HEY Stephanie, how about we check out that couch of yours?" Jericho suggested pushing Stephanie out the door. They then walked over to the couch, where Stephanie sat down on it.

"Its pretty comfortable." Stephanie said.

"Great, you lucked out." Jericho said, with a grin.

"So where are you going to sleep?" Stephanie asked.

"Well its obvious the whole bed thing is a lame gimmick your father thought up for this crappy joke of a reality show so I guess that means I'm on the floor." Jericho said with a sigh. His back surely would be in wonderful condition after this month was up. Jericho then left the living room looking around the house for the most comfortable piece of floor to sleep on if such a thing existed, and more so for another bed that everyone might of looked over. After seeing none Jericho decided to settle for the only carpeted floor in the house which was in the living room. When he got back there He had seen that Stephanie had the couch pulled out into a bed.

"Looks like the couch turns into a bed. Need a place to sleep?"

**To be continued...**

Well theres the first chapter in this... thing, whatever it will be. I sure as hell don't know yet but hell I like it. So what does everyone else think? Please review and tell me.

Later

-T Bond


	2. Its not even 9:00 and I've seen two male...

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Note: **Just in case you don't know who loves who well heres the list.

Chris Jericho, who loves Stephanie McMahon, who loves Chris Jericho, Batista who loves Trish Stratus, who loves John Cena, who loves Stacy Keibler, who loves Randy Orton, who loves himself and Romeo Roselli, who loves all the guys.

**Date:** May 1, 2005

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Everybody Loves Somebody Part 2: "Its Not even 9:00 and I have already seen TWO male asses!"**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the first night in the house the eight wrestlers were all sitting at the breakfast table waiting for someone to breakdown and cook breakfast which so far wasn't happening.

"Dammit wont one of you three women do it! Its your damn job!" Orton yelled, being his usual jackass self.

"Oh screw you!" Stephanie yelled.

"Yeah you sexist pig!" Trish added.

"Sexist nothing! History has proven time and time again that women are at there best when there barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen, so you three take off your socks, get in that kitchen and I'll work on that pregnant thing later... just don't expect me to pay child support, thats my hooker money." Orton said.

"Randy thats a horrible thing to say." Stacy said.

"Well whatever who cares! I just want my damned breakfast! Cena why don't you cook me up a stack of pancakes or something!" Orton demanded. Cena on the other hand was resting his head on his arms trying to catch a few extra seconds of sleep.

"Screw you dawg, I'm tired." Cena said, with a yawn.

"Geez man didn't you sleep well last night?" Batista asked.

"Did I sleep well last night? Thats funny yo, how well would you sleep if you had to share a bed with... THAT!" Cena said pointing to Romeo who was looking at himself in the mirror .

"Grrrr you are SUCH a tiger! Rawr!" Romeo said to himself in the mirror causing a shudder to go down the spines of all guys at the table.

"Hmmmm good point man." Batista said, patting Cena on the back giving him plenty of his pity, but still not enough pity to give up his own bed.

"Yeah man I feel for you." Jericho said, yet much like Batista didn't care for Cena enough to give up his sleeping spot. He was sharing a spot with Stephanie after all and as far as he was concerned he had the best bed in the house because of it.

"Dammit I want some food!" Orton yelled. The three women at the table just ignored him, even Stacy who as it was obvious to everyone but Orton himself had a thing for him.

"Ah screw this, I'm getting something to eat." Jericho said finally being to one to break down and get something to eat.

"FINALLY! Ok Jericho I want a stack of pancakes, and don't skimp on the maple syrup either! I know your Canadian so you cant make a pancake without one anyways." Orton said with a grin. Truly this man was an ass of huge proportions.

"Yeah sure thing." Jericho said humoring him. Jericho then found a bowl and poured himself some cereal, followed by some milk. Jericho then sat down and started to eat away at his gourmet breakfast.

"Excuse me! My pancakes?" Orton said. Jericho just sighed.

"Oh right, guess I forgot about those." Jericho said.

"Well get your ass back in that kitchen and bring them out!" Orton ordered. Jericho then sighed and went back to the kitchen coming back a few seconds later with a box of pancake mix and the maple syrup.

"Here." Jericho said slamming the items down on the table in front of Orton.

"Heh... well you did bring me what I wanted, but you seem to have forgotten to COOK THEM WHICH IS THE MOST IMPORTANT PART!" Orton yelled.

"Oh shut up and eat your pancake power." Jericho said feasting away on his cereal again.

"Jericho you make me sick!" Orton said. He then looked at the three women at the table. Trish make me some damn pancakes!" Orton demanded.

"You want some pancakes?" Trish asked.

"You obviously know I do! Why don't you pay attention for once in your life! I mean I know that brain of yours is small but I'm sure it knows enough to do this, it should be instinctive for you anyways, cooking is womans work and you are a woman after all. Those huge fake boobs of yours is enough to remind everyone of that!" Orton said. Trish then smiled and stood up.

"Your pancakes are coming up right away." Trish said with a smile.

"Good about time you learned your place." Orton said with that arrogant smile of his. Trish the took the box of pancake mix and dumped out its contents on Orton's head.

"Theres your pancakes." Trish said with a smile, getting a cheer from the rest of the table for her efforts.

"Dammit what the hell do you think your doing!" Orton yelled.

"Oh yeah I forgot. You wanted maple syrup on that didn't you?" Trish said picking up the maple syrup and pouring it on Orton's head along with the pancake mix.

"There you go, and don't forget its the most important meal of the day." Trish said taking her seat again.

"Thats it! You can forget about that barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen thing cause theres no way I'm gonna knock you up now!" Orton said before storming off to where the shower.

"Geez what an ass that guy is. Trish you may be a total bitch but for once you actually did everyone a service." Stephanie said.

"And whats better its not the usual type of service that you provide. You know the service where your lying on your back and such." Jericho said with a grin, always having that all important dig in at Trish, all the while he continued to eat away at his cereal.

"You know I'm not saying that Randy didn't deserve that or anything, but Randy didn't really deserve that." Stacy said totally contradicting herself and reminding everyone at the table she was indeed a natural blond.

"What the hell do you even see in that guy anyways Stacy?" Batista said asking the question that baffled everyone else at the table as well as himself.

"I don't know. Hes cute I guess, oh and rumor has it he has a big penis." Stacy said stating it as though it were fact. Upon hearing the words "big" and "penis" together Romeo finally decided to walk away from the mirror as painful as that was for him and took a seat at the table, though despite his flaming gayness his reason for sitting at the table didn't register with anyone except maybe for Cena who was still trying to catch a few extra Z's.

"Stacy take it from me, Orton has the smallest dick I have ever seen." Batista said.

"Oh and just how would you know?" Romeo asked before Stacy had a chance to showing his sudden interest in the conversation.

"Dude we were in Evolution together, our first days there Flair and Triple H forced us to shower at the same time in the same shower as a way to "pay our dues." God I'm glad I'm not a rookie anymore." Batista said.

"So do you shower with men often then?" Romeo asked. Batista obviously knew what Romeo was getting at.

"No Romeo I don't Orton on the other hand, he showers with other guys on a near daily basis." Batista said with a grin. Romeo smiled a little with this new information.

"Oh look at the time I must be going." Romeo said looking at a watch on his arm that didn't exist ala Stone Cold Steve Austin. With that said Romeo jumped to his feet and walked in the direction of the bathroom, or at least it started as a walk, it soon turned to a jog and finally into a full out sprint. At this point Batista patted Cena on the back again.

"I'm sorry man." Batista said simply, nothing more needed to be said about the situation.

"Don't touch me dawg, I'm trying to sleep." Cena said, his voice muffled by his arms. Before another word could be said a scream was heard from the bathroom.

"GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!" Orton was heard yelling.

"Opps, I think I just dropped the soap, I better BEND OVER and pick it up." Romeo yelled in response, a mere seconds later Orton ran pass the table and into the bedroom, as naked as the day he was born. After a few seconds of science, Stacy finally spoke up.

"It didn't look that small to me." Stacy said.

"What do you think I measured it with a ruler? Any sight of that mans penis I saw was purely accidental on my side and lasted not even so much as a second." Batista said.

"Makes sense to me." Jericho said.

"Guys are so homophobic." Stephanie said.

"Hey were not like women. Us guys don't know what the other is packing, you guys on the other hands have boobs that just stare you in the face, well unless your Stacy Keibler, and never heard of a boob job." Jericho said.

"Oh please its not like we all look at each others breast all the time!" Stephanie shot back.

"You don't? Wow, I'm shocked, thats the point of the boob, to be looked at." Jericho said.

"Oh please, it is not!" Stephanie said.

"Once again, news to me." Jericho said.

"Geez, I wish Romeo would hurry up in there I gotta use the bathroom." Batista said, at which point Orton walked out of the bedroom and back to the table.

"You saw nothing, none of you!" Orton yelled.

"Hey you don't have to convince me junior, I know I saw nothing, in fact there was nothing to be seen." Jericho said, with a grin.

"I'm going to bed!" Orton yelled, before storming away to the bedroom again, unfortunately he said it a little to loudly as when he left Romeo came out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a tiger striped g-string and a bow tie, and rushed in the bedroom.

"Man, its not even 9:00 and I've seen two male asses." Batista pointed out in disgust.

"The big man is right, this needs to be evened out. Girls, show us your boobs." Jericho said steering the conversation back to boobs, one of his favorite subjects, unfortunately for Jericho though, he was all but ignored.

"You know I thought Romeo loved you at first Jericho, but with his advances towards yourself, Cena in his bed last night and now Orton I think he just loves guys in general." Batista pointed out.

"Your lucky dawg, he hasn't made any unwanted advances towards you yet yo." Cena pointed out.

"Yeah I know... hey whats wrong with me? I'm hot arnt I?" Batista asked.

"Don't worry Dave, I'm sure Romeo will get along to loving you yet." Stephanie said. The statement both put Batista's ego at ease but increased all other alarms he had going. He didn't want this guy making advances on him. After another few moments of science it was quickly broken by yelling from the bedroom.

"Oh Randy I seem to be loosing my balance I sure hope I don't land butt first on your winkie." Romeo said.

"DAMMIT GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

_**To Be Continued...**_

Well another day another chapter. I would like to thank everyone for the response that this got since it was posted. I sure as hell wasn't expecting it. Anyways how about you have that continue and review and tell me what you thought of this one.

Later

-T Bond


	3. Spying Is Fun

**DISCLAIMER: **I DONT OWN ANYTHING.

**NOTE #1:** I know this has been very long overdue so I apologize to no ends for that and thank everyone out there for sticking with me though it all. Reason there has been no update is because I moved away from home a year ago and have been doing what several people have suggested I do. Get a life. Anyways the last year I have had no computer access and very rare Internet access so you should hopefully understand the lack of updates. I'm crossing the old fingers now that soon I'll have a brand spanking new computer with the Internet to go along with it. Then you can hopefully expect regular updates again.

**DATE: **November 24th, 2005

**The Love Round-Up:**

Jericho loves Stephanie  
Stephanie loves Jericho  
Batista loves Trish  
Trish loves Cena  
Cena loves Stacy  
Stacy loves Orton  
Orton loves Orton  
Romeo loves All the guys

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**EVERYBODY LOVES SOMEBODY CHAPTER 3: Spying Is Fun**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day continued on as days usually have a tendency to do, despite angering all of those people who say there arnt enough hours in a day, and now everyone was out and about the house conversing much like normal people do and although the people in the house are hardly normal they also like to do it so they were. Either way Trish was doing her usual work out as to not miss a step when she got back into the ring after this stupid experiment. Little did she know though she was being watched by Batista, the man that no one in the house, save for the flaming Romeo has the time to love. Unfortunately for Batista though his watching of the woman of his dreams is interrupted by Stephanie.

"Hey Dave, whatcha peeking around the corner in a very secretive manner for?" Steph asked scaring the living bageebers out of the big man who seemingly did a vertical jump of some twenty feet in the air and letting out a squeal that might be confused with a high pitched woman.

"Geez Steph don't sneak up on a guy like that!" Batista shouted quickly looking to see if Trish had heard him which for comedy purposes she obviously did.

"What the hell is wrong with you Batista?" A startled Trish Stratus yelled.

"Oh thats my fault I scared him while he was spying on you working out." Steph said.

"SPYING ON ME!" Trish yelled.

"What! Me? Spying? ME! No I wasn't! Not in a million years!" Batista yelled in defense of himself.

"You were totally spying on her Dave!" Steph said adding a little more of that good 'ol fuel to the fire.

"Ok Batista why were you spying on me?" Trish demanded. Batista just stared at her blankly for a few seconds while his mind raced for ideas.

"Ummmm, oh look at the time I better go eat my 12th meal of the day." Batista said hussling away. The two girls just looked on in astonishment as Batista did his best road runner impression getting his ass the hell out of dodge.

"12th meal?" Trish said. "Its only 4:00 in the afternoon." Trish said.

"Yeah he eats like 25 small meals a day." Stepahine said.

"Wow he eats 25 meals a day and Stacy only eats half of one a day." Trish said in astonishment.

"Odd huh? Oh well guess hes gotta make up for it, then again, he more then makes up for what Stacy dosent eat." Stephanie said.

Now with the perfect segway about Stacy in place she was standing around in the hallway making conversation with the man who loves her John Cena.

"Oh I don't get it John I do whatever I can to get Randy's attention but he just dosent pay attention, I mean when I'm talking to him he just looks at this small mirror he carrys around in his pocket. Whats a girl gotta do to land a good guy in this world?" Stacy said , Cena seeing his chance to move in did just that.

"Well you see Stace first off Orton is an ass plain and simple, theres only one thing that Randy Orton cares about in this world and thats Randy Orton. As for getting a good guy well there are plenty of them around you just gotta know where to look I mean hell half of the time they could be RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU." Cena said.

"Geez John no need to yell, did a mouse run over your shoe when you said that last part and scare you or something?" Stacy asked, forcing Cena to sigh, this girl truly was a natural blond.

"No Stace there wasn't. I know this might hurt you Stacy but I just gotta tell you that your way better off forgetting about Orton altogether. He dosnet care about, you or anyone else hes all about himself. What you need is a guy who will pay attention to you." Cena said.

"Yeah maybe your right but where on earth can I find a guy who would pay attention to ME of all people?" Stacy said forgetting the fact that she was in the eyes of many wrestling fans "smokin'".

"Yer kidding right Stace? I mean c'mon your Stacy Keibler! Do you know how many teenagers cream there pants just thinking about you?" Cena said, getting a laugh from Stacy.

"Eww John that gross, I'm sure no one thinks about me like that." Stacy said, Cena couldn't believe his ears either this girl was insanely modest or shes been getting the cold shoulder from Randy Orton that she forgot what her reflection in the mirror looked like.

"Stacy you are super hot girl! I guarantee you that some 17 year old kid is creaming his pants thinking about your right now. You can do way better then Orton, if anything Orton should be trying to get your attention not the other way around. You are way better then that huge waste of a human being. You gotta move on girl, you gotta try to get someone who will worship you, someone who will treat you like the smokin' hot goddess that you are!" Cena said pulling out all the stops Stacy just stared at Cena seemingly realizing where Cena was going with this.

"John... I... ummm..." Stacy muttered out. Cena just looked on waiting for her to hopefully jump into his arms and smother him with kisses.

"Yeah Stace?" Cena said with a warm and friendly smile as he opened up his arms for Stacy to jump into.

"Randy is right behind you and hes only wearing a towel and he is all wet!" Stacy said hardly able to control herself, making it painfully obvious that she didn't hear a single thing that Cena had said the last time around. Before another word could be said Stacy ran past Cena and towards Orton.

"Damn man, whats a guy gotta do to get ahead in this world!" Cena said smacking his fist into his hand.

"I have no idea John you were saying all the right things but that girl is a few bananas short of a bunch if you get what I'm saying." Jericho said. Cena quickly turned around to see Jericho standing there with a huge grin and tossing a apple in the air and catching it.

"Jericho? How long were you standing there?" Cena yelled.

"Long enough to watch the downfall of John Cena. I mean that was pretty sad. So uncool man." Jericho said taking a bite of his apple.

"What are you supposed to be Carlto or something now?" Cena yelled. Jericho looked blankly at Cena then at the apple before tossing it behind him.

"No! That hack is half the talk show host that I am!" Jericho yelled.

"I'm not doubting you dawg. Now why are you spying on me?" Cena demanded.

"Ha don't feel so special. I wasn't spying on you at all. I just so happened to be looking in the fridge for something to eat while you were trying out your smoothest lines on Stacy to no use. Next time just make sure your not in the doorway of the kitchen." Jericho said.

"Shut up Jericho. Why you gotta be hatin' on me all of a sudden anyways I'm sure you have struck out with a girl before!" Cena yelled. Jericho's eyes opened wide in disbelief.

"What? Moi strike out with the ladies? Cena that has never nor will ever happen." Jericho said rather sure of himself and his girl getting abilities.

"Oh yeah is that so?" Cena Questioned.

"You know that its so Cena, I don't even know the meaning of the words strike out, when it comes to the girls!" Jericho boasted. Cena just grinned.

"Trish... Stratus." Cena said with a even more cocky grin. Check and mate. Jericho's eyes opened even wider.

"THATS... THATS... THATS DIFFERENT YOU ASS CLOWN!" Jericho said dusting off that old chestnut. Cena pleased that he had won this verbal debate turned around and walked away with that same cocky smile. He might not of gotten this girl this time but he just showed up Jericho, who just stood there fuming.

"Stupid Cena!" Jericho said to himself.

"Aww don't worry Chris I would never make you look like a fool like that." Romeo said sneaking up behind Jericho and massaging his shoulders. "Wow Chris your so tense, you know I can think of a really good way for you to loosen up."

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU CREEPY LITTLE SON OF A BITCH!" Jericho yelled quickly turning around and shoving Romeo on the ground before stomping away.

"Sigh, I love it when they play hard to get... and everyone in this house plays hard to get." Romeo said with a smile as he got back to his feet and skipped away.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

Well thats it for this WAAAAAAY long overdue chapter, once again I apologize for how long this took to post. Hopefully the next chapter will show up alot sooner like I said I'm hoping to have computer and Internet access again soon. Anyways until the next chapter please review and tell me what you thought.

Later  
-T Bond


	4. I Need Some Tiolet Paper

**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

**DATE: **Feb 21st 2006

**The Love Round-Up:**

Jericho loves Stephanie  
Stephanie loves Jericho  
Batista loves Trish  
Trish loves Cena  
Cena loves Stacy  
Stacy loves Orton  
Orton loves Orton  
Romeo loves All the guys

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**EVERYBODY LOVES SOMEBODY CHAPTER 4: "I need some toilet paper"**_  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jericho sat in the bathroom alone... thankfully and was thinking about the show, and more importantly Stephanie McMahon.

"Oh Steph, last night was hell." He said quietly to himself. "You have no idea what its like to sleep next to someone you have a serious boner for every single night and just lie there. Lord knows I cant sleep. Why sleep when I could stare at you? And why am I talking to myself as though I were talking to you when your sure as hell not around. I think I'm losing it Steph I think I'm losing it." Jericho said to himself, with a sigh when suddenly the door knob turned, or at least tried to turn, no way Jericho was going to pinch a loaf with the door unlocked just in case of such an incident. The vein attempt to turn the knob then finally stopped and was replaced with a loud banging.

"Ah c'mon hurry up I really gotta use the bathroom!" Batista yelled his voice booming from outside.

"Wait your damn turn Batista I'm using the facilities at the moment!" Jericho yelled.

"Well hurry the hell up! I really gotta go!" Batista yelled, it was obvious he was straining to keep control of his gross bodily functions.

"Fine I'm finished anyways." Jericho said finishing up and flushing the toilet, music to Batista's ears at the moment. Jericho then washed his hands and gave himself a really quick once over in the mirror.

"C'mon Jericho I heard that toilet flush get outta there before I make a mess out here in my fancy suit!" Batista yelled. At this point Jericho was getting annoyed. Bad enough he was rushed while using the bathroom now he was being told to hurry up while he looks at his fantastic face in the mirror. Revenge was the order of the day Jericho thought as he took the toilet paper from its place and shoved it under his shirt an he opened the door.

"The throne is all yours your majesty." Jericho said bowing to Batista who just shoved Jericho out of his way and rushed into the bathroom, locking the door and taking a seat all in the span of five seconds. Jericho grinned and took the toilet paper out from under his shirt tossed it in the air caught it then placed it on the floor outside of the door of the bathroom. At that moment Stephanie stepped into the hallway and saw Jericho.

"Chris what are you doing with that toilet paper?" Stephanie asked.

"Absolutely nothing... just like Batista." Jericho said with a grin as he pointed to the bathroom door. Stephanie just shook her head.

"Chris your awful!" Stephanie said with a laugh.

"Well he shouldn't of made me rush! I mean when I sit down in there I like to take my time, and let things just happen as they happen." Jericho said with a smile, which Stephanie returned.

"Thanks for the PG rated version of that one Chris I wouldn't want to hear about the gross goings ons that happens in the bathroom. Serves Batista right anyways, You know he was spying on Trish last night, I think that hes got a thing for her or something but spying on someone while there working out is kinda creepy don't you think?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah for sure. So... Batista has a thing for Trish you think?" Jericho asked.

"Seems like it but that might just be me thinking that." Stephanie said shaking her head.

"Anything is possible. Especially in this house. So Steph... umm... what are you doing later tonight?" Jericho asked going from immature jackass playing pranks to innocent little kid in a span of two seconds.

"Ummm... nothing really... you umm... you planning somethin'?" Stephanie asked matching Jericho's innocence.

"Well I was wondering if you know..." Jericho said starting to trail off.

"If I wanted to what?" Stephanie asked wanting Jericho to continue.

"If you wanted to... ummmm... do laundry cause if so I was wondering if you could throw my shirt in there with it... no sense using the washer dryer combo for just one shirt you know, it's a huge waste, bad for the environment and such..." Jericho said turning from innocent little kid to scared little bitch in a span of an amazing one second. Stephanie just looked at him blankly for a moment.

"Um, yeah sure Chris just throw it on the bed and I'll pick it up when I do my laundry, that should be... it should be no problem at all." Stephanie said trying to mask her disappointment that Jericho didn't ask her out.

"Good... good... Ok well I'm gonna be on my way now I'll talk to you later." Jericho said walking away before Stephanie could say anything else.

"Geez why cant I just tell him?" Stephanie said to herself as she walked in the opposite direction in the hallway until reaching the kitchen where Orton was searching the refrigerator for some food, until discovering something so fantastic he gasped much like a little girl getting a new Barbie would.

"Chocolate cake! Dear god dare I even attempt it!" Orton questioned himself. "Oh who am I kidding if I have only one weakness its that I love me some chocolate. I just hope that my figure forgives me for it in the morning." Orton said pulling the entire cake out of the fridge. It was at this point he noticed Stephanie standing right behind him.

"Oh don't let me bother you, go on." Stephanie said with a smile.

"Shut up! You saw nothing!" Orton yelled.

"If by nothing you mean seeing your debate over if you can have some of your one weakness without destroying your beautiful figure seeing nothing then yeah... I didn't see a thing." Stephanie said with a grin.

"Listen up, if you dare tell anyone about this then so help me I will tell the entire world about your little crush on Jericho and so help me I will make sure he never ever looks your way as anything more then the bosses daughter who if he screwed around with will get fired by Vince himself!" Orton threatened, Stephanie just gave him a bewildered look.

"Crush on Jericho? What are you talking about? I don't have a crush on Jericho that's just not true!" Stephanie claimed though it was obvious that it was a lie.

"Pfft, yeah right Steph you love Jericho like I love cake and that is a fact! Now if you'll excuse me I have an entire cake to eat!" Orton said grabbing a fork and leaving the room with the entire cake in his procession. As Orton looked for a secure place where he could eat his delicious chocolate cake he was confronted by Romeo who as per usual snuck up behind him.

"Hi honey whatcha doin'?" Romeo asked pinching Orton's left butt cheek nearly causing Orton to drop his cake.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!" Orton yelled turning around and kicking Romeo in the nether regions. Surprisingly enough though he got no reaction from Romeo at all aside from a smile.

"I know your bewildered sweetie so let me explain. I'm wearing a cup. You see this happens to me a lot for some reason. Lord only knows why though. Wanna see? Just get a handful." Romeo said scooching ever closer to Orton.

"Geez man you are the sickest person I have ever seen why Vince felt the need to put a huge flaming bag of dog crap like you, who no one cares about in this house I will never know!" Orton said with much disgust in his voice. Romeo just smiled at him.

"Vince put me in this house with you guys cause he needed a gay guy, and let me just tell you no one in the WWE is has happy as I am if you catch my drift." Romeo said with a wink.

"God you get more and more repulsive by the second! Vince should of went with the token black guy instead of the gay guy this isn't right!" Orton said.

"Yeah I know I would LOVE it if Bobby Lashley was in this house. Hes so dreamy!" Romeo said closing his eyes to picture Lashley better for a second or two, when he opened his eyes though Orton was already long gone. "Oh snap! I loose track of so many guys like that!" Romeo said before skipping off down the hallway again. Meanwhile Trish was helping Cena try to get Stacy to notice him.

"Ok listen go over there and tell her she looks pretty today, girls love that sort of thing." Trish advised, as Cena looked across the living room at Stacy.

"Yeah ok that's pretty good, but what next?" Cena asked.

"Tell her you watched her on Dancing with the Stars and that you think its wrong that she lost." Trish said, hoping that this would be a complete and utter failure.

"Great, and then?" Cena said wanting more gold.

"Well you want her to know how you really feel about her so go tell her, that someone in this house really likes her. That should do it." Trish said with a smile.

"Ok it all sounds good. Here I go." Cena said.

"Good luck." Trish said patting Cena on the back before he started to walk over to Stacy.

"Hey Stace what's up?" Cena said with a smile. Stacy who was just looking out of the window in boredom quickly responded.

"Hi John, not much... how are you?" Stacy asked.

"Aw you know its all good. Damn girl you are lookin' fine today!" Cena said with a big grin, which was returned by Stacy.

"Oh thanks John that's nice of you." Stacy said continuing to smile.

"You know Stace I gotta tell you I watched every single episode of Dancing with the stars and I say what happened there was bull, you should of had that, you got cheated!" Cena said shaking his head.

"Oh its ok John I'm very happy with how I did, I didn't expect to get that far at all. Thanks for saying that though." Stacy said with a smile.

"Stace I gotta tell you this cause its eating me up inside and I've been wanting to tell you for a very, very, very long time now... There is someone in this house who thinks, no he knows that deep down you are the one for him, the first girl that he thinks of in the morning when he gets up, the last girl he thinks of when he goes to sleep, and the only girl on this entire planet that he dreams about every single night." Cena said laying it all out on the table once and for all. Stacy just smiled at Cena a smile that told him everything that he wanted to know.

"You mean it John? Really?" Stacy asked.

"Hells yeah, I know." Cena said with a smile.

"Thank you John, now I FINALLY know how Randy REALLY feels about me!" Stacy said with a huge grin before running past him to the bedroom in search of Orton leaving Cena just standing there in shock. Cena then quickly turns to an ecstatic Trish who was watching the entire time with his arms out in looking for a possible solution.

"Wow John I have no idea what to tell you. She just seems completely stupid. Maybe you should broaden your horizons and think about some other girl. Some other girl who would return those feelings of yours." Trish said now being the one to lay it on thick.

"Yeah maybe... damn I cant though I just love that girl!" Cena said before walking away, leaving Trish on her own, or at least for a few seconds before she was joined in the living room by Jericho.

"Well, well, well, looks like the wicked witch of the west is all by herself for once." Jericho said with a grin pleased with the jab at the girl he once had very strong feelings for.

"Oh shut the hell up Jericho!" Trish yelled.

"Why babe what's up seems like somethings under your skin." Jericho said pleased at the thought of Trish's unhappiness.

"Damn right there is, I wish John would see that Stacy is just a huge bubbly ditz forget about her and think about me!" Trish said with a sigh. Jericho just laughed in returned.

"Ha how funny is this! Trish Stratus upset that someone isn't returning her feelings of love to her. I guess what they say is true. What goes around does indeed come around." Jericho said with a smile very close to Trish's face all the better to rub it in that way he thought.

"Ok I get it! I get it! Well sorry Chris I just don't like you enough to have a relationship with you ok! See ya!" Trish yelled before storming out of the room.

"Ha you wish babe I'm WAAAAAAAAAY over you!" Jericho yelled making sure Trish heard him which she apparently did as she held up her middle finger at him as she continued to walk away.

"You love it baby!" Jericho said with a grin before flopping down on the couch. Then a sticking thought hit him.

"Wait a second I smell something fishy here..." Jericho lowly said to himself. " Trish loves Cena...but Cena loves Stacy who loves Orton who you can plainly tell loves himself... and Batista loves Trish, and I love Steph... Dammit Vince I should of known you picked this cast for a reason. He picked a bunch of people in love... but with different people... hey wait a sec... if Batista loves Trish, and she loves Cena and he loves Stacy and she loves Orton who loves himself, and I love Steph... then who does Steph love... oh no, if this trend continues... which I'm sure it does she must love Batista... or Romeo... then again no I think hes just here to be a pain in all male asses... I MEAN SIDES... Dammit... So Steph loves Batista huh? Then why was she saying all of that stuff about him earlier? I guess she is to hurt on the inside that Batista likes Trish that she doesn't want anyone to know that she likes him. Now I'm glad I took that toilet paper out of the bathroom..." Jericho said with a sigh now that he has "discovered" the entire thing. Meanwhile though outside the bathroom door there is a knocking.

"Hello? Is anybody out there? I need some toilet paper... hello..."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Sweet this update didn't even come close to taking as long as the last one did! Hell it didn't even come close to taking even a quarter of the time! Anyways though unfortunately I still have that computer which seems to forever be just out of my grasp! Geez in this day and age you wouldn't think it would you? Anyways I always love to hear some feedback so how about a review huh?

Later  
-T


	5. Lets Not Get Started On The Chocolate

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

**DATE:** Feb 21st 2006

**The Love Round-Up:**

Jericho loves Stephanie  
Stephanie loves Jericho  
Batista loves Trish  
Trish loves Cena  
Cena loves Stacy  
Stacy loves Orton  
Orton loves Orton  
Romeo loves All the guys

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**EVERYBODY LOVES SOMEBODY CHAPTER 5: "Lets not get started on the chocolate thongs"**_  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the day kept chugging along Romeo decided to take a break on harassing all the guys for a while as he was sitting on the couch doing his nails. Then the unthinkable happened, someone decided to talk to him. Willingly.

"Hi Romeo what's up?" Trish asked as she took a seat next to him. Romeo just smiled at her.

"Oh not much just doing my nails, I never realized how long they had gotten they were just ghastly, you would think I was Freddy Kruger or something!" Romeo said in absolute shock of his nails.

"Oh it couldn't of been that bad." Trish said with a smile. Trish then picked up the remote control and turned on the TV.

"Sorry girlfriend, but the last of the daily soaps just ended, hope I don't ruin it for you but I just have to tell you that I know just how they feel about being both young AND restless." Romeo said, continuing to file his nails to perfection.

"Oh I don't like those shows anyways, I mean people say wrestling is fake but then they watch that garbage? I've seen better acting in porn." Trish said with a sneer.

"Oh no I know you didn't!" Romeo said sounding like your generic angry black woman.

"Didn't what?" Trish asked.

"I know you didn't insult my soaps, listen girl I tried to get on those shows but no they only want lesbians! Those damned lesbians get everything handed to them on a silver plater with no public outcry! A gay man cant do that though, I mean you know all of the flack that we had to take over Brokeback Mountain!" Romeo said.

"Well yeah I know you guys had to take a lot of flack about that but, c'mon they WERE gay cowboys. You don't get much gayer then that... well I guess gay wrestlers such as yourself..." Trish said before trailing off.

"Oh lets just forget about it hon. Tell me what do you think of that John Cena! Hubba hubba!" Romeo said thinking of all the nasty things he would like to do to Cena's anal cavity.

"What? Who told you!" Trish demanded.

"Told me what?" Romeo asked completely clueless. Trish jumped up and grabbed Romeo by the shirt collar.

"Listen to me little man, Cena is MINE you lay one little finger on him and so help me from here on out you'll only be a catcher and not a pitcher you got me!" Trish threatened. Romeos eyes were wide open in fear as he quickly nodded his head. Trish then shoved Romeo back down to the couch and stormed out of the room. Meanwhile out in the kitchen Stephanie and Cena were having a conversation of there own.

"I mean seriously John its crazy sleeping next to someone you have these feelings for every night. I'm sure that Chris is the man of my dreams yet he shows no interest in me at all unless its for laundry purposes! Its very frustrating! C'mon I'm Stephanie McMahon! I'm accustomed to getting every single thing that I desire. Unfortunately hearts cant be bought... or so the rumor goes anyways." Stephanie said with a sigh. John nodded in agreement.

"Steph I know all to well what your sayin', Well except for that being Stephanie McMahon thing, and the gettin' everything that I want thing... but the cant get someone to know you exist and being frustrated thing, yeah I know all about that stuff. I know all to well about it." Cena said matching Stephanie sigh with one of his own.

"Yeah with Stacy right? That's really bad, you lay it on the line with that girl all the time and she doesn't get it. I mean no offense or anything but that girl is dumb." Stephanie said. Cena could only agree with her.

"Yeah I know. I like girls who are a little bubbly, but well maybe I like 'em stupid too cause Stacy goes beyond bubbly. She's damn lucky that She's smokin'" Cena said.

"John I apologize if I'm wrong or off base here but it just seems to me like the only reason you like Stacy is because she's hot. You're the first to say how stupid she is but your supposed to be in love with her, it dosen't really work like that you know your supposed to be defending her from others who say that." Stephanie said in a moment of wisdom.

"Well maybe the only reason you like Jericho is cause hes the one guy who has always been out of your grasp." Cena said, it was at this moment that Jericho was about to walk into the kitchen but once getting a quick look on who was in there decided to stay out a little while longer to see if he could hear anything that could help him with Stephanie.

"Your way off base John. I mean sure at first I didn't really like him, he just seemed like another jackass who came from no where to take the WWE by storm, just another flash in the pan, like the rest of them, but I was so wrong. Hes way more then that, hes smart, funny as hell, has the quickest wit I have ever seen and I've been around pro wrestlers my entire life so that's quite the compliment, not to mention he's such a snappy dresser as well." Stephanie said with a smile. Jericho hearing all of this just got more and more frustrated. Another jackass who took the WWE by storm? And a snappy dresser to boot? That has Batista's name written all over it, Stephanie just confirmed what he already knew and now it was time to do something about it. Without hearing another word, hell without even needing to hear another word Jericho left the area in search of Batista, surly he had somehow found his way out of the bathroom by now. Cena however looked at Stephanie as though she had a huge booger hanging out of her nose.

"Snappy dresser? Jericho? Are you serious! Have you even seen that shinny ruby red shirt of his? Or my personal favorite, the black and white checkered pants open shirt combo! The guy looks like he just stepped out of a '80s hair band!" Cena said with a laugh. Stephanie just gave a little smile.

"Well John he IS a huge rock star after all." Stephanie said with a smile, meanwhile, Orton and Batista were having yet another argument about nothing on the patio.

"Seriously dude your putting way to much BBQ sauce on that steak!" Orton said, complaining about Batista's BBQing skills, or perhaps lack there of.

"Orton what the hell do you care anyways I'm not cooking it for you this is mine and mine alone and I just happen to like having it smothered in sauce" Batista said getting more and more annoyed by Orton by the second.

"Hey man I'm just telling you is all, to much of that stuff will kill you." Orton said with that cocky grin that tells the entire world that he is indeed its largest asshole.

"Maybe you would like it more if I slobbered a bunch of chocolate sauce on it then huh?" Batista said with a grin of his own. The comment whipped the smile off of Orton's face instantly.

"What! Who told you that? It was that bitch Stephanie wasn't it!" Orton yelled demanding to know who told of his secret love affair.

"Orton we were room mates when we were both in Evolution, you think in all of that time I didn't see your routine of spreading chocolate sauce on your abs and licking it all off one finger at a time. Not to mention the huge tubs of chocolate frosting that you always had in your travel bag complete with two spoons, one just in case it rusted because it was in your mouth so much despite it still being stainless steel. Oh and lets not get started on the chocolate thongs you got girls to wear before having sex with them!" Batista said with a huge grin trying to hold back his laughter. Orton just looked at him in stunned silence.

"You... ummm... you saw all of that?" Orton asked.

"No Randy I didn't. I just guessed all of that! Of course I saw it!" Batista yelled. Orton just looked at him bewildered.

"Oh well you look at the time I better go treat myself to some push ups." Orton said looking at the non existent watch on his arm and leaving, much to the delight of Batista. It was at this point that Jericho came out on the patio to join Batista.

"Hey Chris what's up?" Batista said with a smile, he would rather have Jericho around to talk to any day over Randy Orton, even if he did steal the toilet paper from the bathroom which caused him to do some things that he wasn't particularly proud of to get out.

"What's up? Me? Oh not much Dave, not much at all." Jericho said avoiding looking at Batista instead looking out over the patio over the beautiful view that came with the house.

"Nice day huh?" Batista said flipping his steak over and applying more BBQ sauce

"Yeah... yeah you said it big man, it sure is a nice day. Almost a shame to be trapped in this house on a day like this." Jericho said still looking over the view.

"Oh yeah I hear you. Days like this you feel like a prisoner. That's why I decided to take advantage of it with this BBQ." Batista said.

"Oh yeah I can understand that... geez Dave don't you think that suit that your wearing is just a bit to SNAPPY for cooking a BBQ, I mean what if you get sauce on it..." Jericho said trailing off but making sure to emphaze the word snappy.

"I'm not to worried about it I've been flipping steak and smothering them with sauce since I was twelve." Batista said.

"Oh I see... I see. I know you have a big appetite there Dave but don't you think that your cooking up a bit much there... even for you?" Jericho asked.

"What? Oh yeah there is a bit here but truth be told its not all for me, in fact I plan on sharing some of it with a very special lady if all goes well." Batista said with a smile and thoughts of Trish Stratus dancing in his head.

"Oh yeah, about that Dave, there is a girl in this house who really likes you and I like her, and I know you're a big guy Dave, much bigger then me, but mark my words She's mine ok. You even try anything with her and so help me I will destroy you. I have been around here way longer then you and I'm not just gonna let some new guy with a SNAPPY suit with a quick wit steal her from me when I'm this close you got me!" Jericho threatened. Batista just looked at Jericho wide eyed. Jericho then thinking he had made his point left the patio and went back in the house. Batista just smiled.

"Looks like he still has feelings for Trish, oh well a little healthy competition never hurt anybody... except for those who get in my way..."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

And there you have it folks another chapter. So what do you think? Should I rename it the story of misconceptions? Cause guess what that's the secret of this one cause they happen all the time! Anyways big news folks, I know I shouldn't be telling you this but I feel that I must... in the next chapter someone hooks up! Oh yeah you read that right! Someone hooks up and does the dirty in the next chapter and trust me your gonna want to be there for this cause its one of the big ones! Anyways until then how about some feedback on this chapter?

Later   
-Theodore


	6. You Get The Hell Away From My Cheese!

**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

**DATE: **Feb 21st 2006

**The Love Round-Up:**

Jericho loves Stephanie  
Stephanie loves Jericho  
Batista loves Trish  
Trish loves Cena  
Cena loves Stacy  
Stacy loves Orton  
Orton loves Orton  
Romeo loves All the guys

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**EVERYBODY LOVES SOMEBODY CHAPTER 6: "You get the hell away from my cheese!"**_  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the day eventually turned into night everyone in the house was sitting the living room not wanting to say anything less there libidos get the better of them despite all of the sexual tension in the room at the moment, this however came to a eventual stop when Randy Orton, the ass that he is, finally spoke up.

"Alright enough of this crap I'm horny and I know all you girls want some so lets all go in the bedroom right now and have a one guy three girl gang bang cause face it ladies you all know you want to." Orton said with a smile so bright it would light up a room. Except for the fact that everyone in the house minus Stacy and perhaps Romeo all hated his guts.

"Keep on dreaming Orton." Trish said rolling her eyes.

"I don't need to dream baby I know that later tonight it will happen." Orton said with a smug smile that just said he was the biggest ass this side of anywhere. In fact it was Orton's smug smile that caused everyone in the room to disperse to other parts of the house, better that then hear Orton continue on about how much he loved number one, as in himself and not what you do in the bathroom

"Oh yeah That's right your all walking away, That's funny. Really really funny, you guys should all be comedians your that funny, but you all know its true." Orton ranted on to the delight of no one. As people had left the room Jericho decided that he needed some fresh air thus went out to the backyard and finally stripped down to his undies and jumped in the pool.

"Ahhh nothing beats a late night swim... except maybe a late night swim with another person." Jericho said thinking he was all alone, of course though as was the usual in this house he wasn't.

"CANNONBALL!" Romeo yelled before diving into the pool splashing water everywhere after the aforementioned dive. After that Romeo instead of coming up for air swam under water to where the now scared for good reason Chris Jericho was before popping up in front of him causing Jericho to give off a slightly girlish scream.

"Romeo what the hell are you doing here!" Jericho said slowly moving away from Romeo, who continued to advance on him.

"Oh c'mon Chris lets stop this game of cat and mouse. Quite frankly I don't see the cat anywhere and this mouse wants your cheese!" Romeo said diving under the water and attempting to pull off Jericho's undies, before getting punched on the top of the head by Jericho despite the slow down from the water though it was still nearly a knock out punch.

"YOU GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY CHEESE!" Jericho yelled climbing out of the pool like it was nobody's business. Once out of the pool Jericho breathed a sigh of relief knowing that he was safe, at least for now from Romeos unwanted advances. It was at this point that Romeo resurfaced again dashing Jericho's hope that his punch would cause the man to drown. Romeo however just smiled a seductive smile at Jericho.

"The hell are you smiling about now?" Jericho asked a little freaked out.

"Well Chris I guess that you didn't notice that on your way scurrying out of the pool I managed to pull off your under pants, I never would of thought of you as a tighty whitey man." Romeo said with a smile.

"That's bull crap I'm still wearing my..." Jericho stopped in mid sentence, it was at this point he finally looked down to see that little Chris Jericho was indeed hanging out in the breeze. Jericho covered up instantly but the damage was pretty much done at that point.

"DAMMIT ROMEO GIVE EM BACK!" Jericho demanded holding one hand out for them while covering himself with the other.

"Ok... but only if you give me a kiss." Romeo said with a smile holding Jericho's undies for hostage. Jericho's eyes just continued to grow wider and wider.

"Screw you man! I'll take my chances in the house!" Jericho yelled before turning his back on Romeo and sneaking into the house, of course as soon as he entered he discovered that everyone had to of course be in the kitchen, which unfortunately for Jericho, housed the only door out to the pool.

"Yo Chris hows it hangin' dawg!" Cena said not being able to resist the joke. Jericho's face turned bright red before saying the hell with it and removing his hands from his private areas giving everyone a show.

"Why don't you see for yourself!" Jericho said before stomping out of the room to find some clothes. Trish, Stephanie and Stacy then all exchanged the same look.

"Wow had I known that I would of had sex with him at least one throughout all of that teasing. I had no idea that little Chris Jericho was... well not so little." Trish said quite surprised and a little sadden by her missed opportunity.

"That was indeed quite impressive." Stephanie agreed.

"I've seen bigger." Stacy said with a smile.

"Yeah I don't doubt that." Trish said calling Stacy a slut, Stacy of course was the only person who didn't get that.

"Hey she probably hasn't you know!" Cena said chirping up for Stacy.

"Yes I have." Stacy said destroying all that Cena had attempted to do for her.

"Why even bother John?" Batista said with a smug grin.

"Dawg I don't even know anymore." Cena said his gaze now directed towards the floor.

"Well I guess I'm gonna go to the room now, please don't interrupt anyone I think its finally the night for me and Randy!" Stacy said with a bubbly smile.

"What do you mean finally the night? Didn't you guys just do it the other night?" Batista asked somewhat confused.

"Well that WAS the plan but Randy ended up looking in a mirror first and then one thing led to another yadda, yadda, yadda, he was to tired for me." Stacy said with a frown.

"Only Orton..." Cena said shaking his head.

"Well the man loves himself quite a bit." Batista said knowing all to well the horrors of Orton's love for himself.

"Anyways I'm off guys I'm going to get extra pretty for him tonight!" Stacy said leaving the room and making her way to the bathroom to make herself even more presentable.

"God dang it!" Cena yelled after she left.

"Don't worry Cena I'm sure she'll eventually see the light." Batista said offering a word of encouragement.

"Yeah whatever dawg, I'm gonna do like Orton and go love myself." Cena said before moving to another part of the house to be alone, leaving Stephanie Batista and Trish all in the kitchen.

"Poor John, such a hopeless romantic." Trish said with a sigh.

"Yeah I can relate, sometimes you want to give a girl the world but all you can afford are some grade A steaks. Speaking of which did you like those grade A steaks I gave you earlier today Trish?" Batista inquired with a smile.

"Yeah they were good, I've had better, but they were good." Trish said.

"You've had better? But my great grand pappy Batista on my mothers side thought me how to cook em." Batista said hardly believing his ears.

"Well he must of really loved his sauce, I mean seriously Dave, you should limit the entire BBQ to a half a bottle of sauce not a bottle per steak." Trish said.

"Noted." Batista said with a sigh making sure to remember it for the next time.

"Well I'm going to see what's on the old tube, I haven't had a chance to watch any TV since I got in this house and quite frankly I think its starting to drive me nuts." Trish said before moving on to the living room.

"Gee Dave you didn't make me any saucy steaks." Stephanie said with a small pout, it was obvious that she wasn't accustomed to having other girls getting something and she not.

"Sorry Steph, but I made em for Trish. I don't think they did the trick though. It looks like I'm gonna have to pull out all the stops to win the race to Trish's heart." Batista said with a determined look.

"The Race? Who are you racing against?" Stephanie asked intrigued.

"Chris. Isn't it obvious, you saw the way she looked at him just then. Hell she hardly gave my meat a second look... the steaks I mean." Batista said.

"Chris? Really She likes Chris now?" Stephanie asked somewhat surprised.

"I think so, and that's really bad for me since he likes her as well." Batista said with a sigh.

"Chris likes Trish? Wait, no he cant, Chris hates Trish for what she had done to him that time." Stephanie said brining up there past.

"Yeah I thought so to but earlier today when I was cooking those steak Chris said to stay away from her because she was his." Batista said pointing out what had happened, but getting the girls mixed up in the situation as was the norm.

"Hmmmm... Well I see... Excuse me Dave I have to go... see if Stacy is done in the bathroom." Stephanie said before leaving the room to Batista. Meanwhile in the bedroom. Orton was lying in bed awaiting Stacy. With every mirror missing for some reason he had nothing better to do. It was at this point the door, opened just enough for a hand to reach in and turn off the light.

"Huh? Lights off Stacy? But I wont be able to see myself in your eyes with the lights off." Orton said.

"I find it much sexier that way." Stacy said.

"Fine then." Orton said with a disappointed sigh now that he couldn't see himself in her eyes this sex would become a chore. Stacy then made her way over to Randy bumping into a few things in the pitch dark room. Eventually she made her way to the bed and instantly pulled out two pair of fuzzy handcuffs and cuffed Orton up.

"Oh I haven't done this in... well at least a few days before I came here. How did you know this was my favorite little thing to do." Orton said with a smile, maybe this wouldn't be a chore after all.

"Its my favorite too." Stacy said before jumping on the bed and pulling Orton's underwear off in one quick movement, and then jumping on top of him the next. After quite a few minutes of Orton and Stacy loving each other the worst possible thing happened. Someone not only opened the door to come in but also turned on the lights seeing them right in the middle of there love making.

"Hey asshole turn off the... Stacy?" Orton exclaimed as he looked toward Stacy standing in the door way.

"RANDY HOW COULD YOU!?!?!" Stacy yelled in disbelief.

"Well I thought it was you... But come on Stace you know the women in this house cant keep there hands off me... but... wait a second we were talking very very briefly before... how is that..." Orton said trying to figure it out when he finally did the obvious and looked on top of him to see who was mounting him. What Orton saw scared him more then words could describe there was Romeo on top of him, and beside him on the bed was a tape recorder with the words "WWE magazines interview with Stacy Keibler" written on it.

"Well I can see that your busy so I'll leave now!" Stacy said. Orton try as he might couldn't get away he was still handcuffed.

"Well looks like I've been found out. Oh well guess you know what happens next." Romeo said.

"YEAH YOU GET OFF ME!" Orton screamed.

"Yup you got it! And now its my turn to be the man if you know what I mean." Romeo said with a smile and a glimmer in his eye. Orton only looked at Romeo as more and more fear grew inside of him hoping That's the only thing that will be inside of him.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'll be gentle." Romeo said with a wicked smile.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

And there you have it, your first hook up in Everybody Loves Somebody... Betcha you weren't expecting that one either were you... poor Orton... Hes gonna be sore in the morning. ANYWAYS... another chapter down the tubes, how about you tell me what you thought?

Later

-T


	7. Im Not The Sharpest Bulb In The Drawer

**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

**DATE: **Feb 21st 2006

**The Love Round-Up:**

Jericho loves Stephanie  
Stephanie loves Jericho  
Batista loves Trish  
Trish loves Cena  
Cena loves Stacy  
Stacy loves Orton  
Orton loves Orton  
Romeo loves All the guys

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**EVERYBODY LOVES SOMEBODY CHAPTER 7: I might not be the sharpest bulb in the drawer...**_  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally the day had ended for better or worse. More people were confused then ever and Orton had been "de-flowered." Eventually everyone was in bed sleeping. Jericho and Stephanie who shared the pull out couch however both were still wide awake. Both of them were completely unaware of the fact they were both still awake however as they had both turned away from each other facing opposite directions. Were they facing each other they would both be lost staring into one another's eyes... but that's just to convenient.

"Dammit Chris you should turn around right now wake her up and tell her that you love her!" Jericho thought to himself. Although it was easy for him to imagine himself doing so it was infinitely harder for him to actually to it. Jericho decided to end it with a sigh which Stephanie thought was nothing more then a single snore and finally closed his eyes in hope that sleep would take him away quickly. At least in his dreams he would be able to be with the woman he loved more then life itself. Either way he was determined if Dave Batista wanted Stephanie then tomorrow it was do or die time, by which he of course meant to kick Batista's ass for the honor of Stephanie McMahon.

"You are Stephanie McMahon, you are the daughter of Vince McMahon, you are used to getting what you want, when you want, you are a spoiled little bitch and you wouldn't want it any other way. You should have to only snap your fingers and Chris Jericho would be yours. You should just poke him in the ribs and wake him up right now and say Chris I want you and am willing to do whatever it takes to have you. There is no price to high, but no, you cant do that because love doesn't have a price does it? Dammit Stephanie you should of never read Shakespeare all these soliloquies are driving you bananas!" Stephanie thought. For some reason she was thinking in the third person but whatever helps her get her point across to herself was welcome at the moment. Either way she was determined. If Trish Stratus wanted Chris then tomorrow it was do or die time, by which she of course meant to kick Trish's ass for the honor of Chris Jericho.

"If my great grand pappys original recipe for steak didn't win her over then what will? I know the old saying is that the way to a womans heart is through food... that way she would know she wouldn't have to barefoot and possibly pregnant in the kitchen all the time... at least I think that's the old saying, could be men... we do love our food after all... no wait thats stupid we cant get pregnant... yeah its women, they don't wanna be barefoot for some reason. Ok That's enough about that stupid saying its just complicating things for me! Oh Trish how do I win you over. What do I cook you? Wait a second I think I got it! She's Canadian surly she loves Canadian food! Hmmm...Canadian bacon, maple syrup, poutine, yeah That's it! I'll cook her some pancakes for breakfast and smother it in maple syrup with a side of Canadian bacon and as the main course poutine, and what the hell I'll even throw some Molson Canadian in there for her to drink! Yes Dave Batista you sir are a genius!" Batista thought with a smile. He then set his watch for the alarm to go off at 7:00 ensuring that he was awake long before anyone else in the house the earliest riser here docent get up until about 8:30 that hour and a half would be more then enough time.

"Man I cant believe how huge Jericho's penis was, I mean holy crap that stuffs insane! He could of been a porn star! He'd put Ron Jeremy to shame, I mean it was just a few inches shy of his knee for god sakes! Its no wonder he always wore pants to the ring, if he wore anything else that stuff would be flopping around all over the place! Ha what a finisher that would be! Mick Foley calls the Lou Thez press the dick to mouth well Jericho could use his and club someone in the back of the head with it and there would be no way they would get up! Wait a second what am I doing here? Why am I thinking about Chris Jericho! I HATE Chris Jericho! Jericho thinks I'm only worth one Canadian dollar! Its John Cena I got a thing for... but he doesn't have to worry about anything falling out if he wears shorts..." Trish thought to herself, was this a new infaction with Chris Jericho starting or just one with "little Chris Jericho."

"Stacy Keibler, you are one stupid, stupid, stupid girl! I pretty much tell you that I have a thing for you and what do you do? You think I'm thinking about that freckin Randy Orton! Heh... Randy Orton. You poor sonuvabitch, sure I hate your guts but yeah that stuff that happened to you tonight was just to funny, still cant help but pity him though, lets just hope for Orton's sake Romeo docent have a dong on him the size of Chris Jericho's. Hmmm maybe now that Stacy has seen Orton having gay sex she will finally see the light and know that he's not what she thought that he was. I think it certinally gives me a new lease on life in the good 'ol game of love. Stacy, I'm not giving up on you I know I can have you yet I just have to try ever harder!" Cena thought now more determined then ever to have Stacy see the light.

"So Randy is gay. I cant believe it, I cant stand it... not that there's anything wrong with that sort of thing, but its Randy Orton. MY Randy Orton! I guess there's nothing I can do about this now, he's lost on me now. Randy what we had was nice but if your going to be having gay sex with Romeo when your supposed to be having straight sex with me well I just cant handle that. That's just to much I mean I might not be the sharpest bulb in the drawer but I sharp enough to know that if who you love is having gay sex with another man then it's a lost cause. What else is there for me though? Hmmm, John Cena is pretty cute maybe he can be my new infaction, then again Batista is a huge bulking handsome man, oh and Chris Jericho what a huge wiener he has! Oh who am I kidding I cant think of any other guys, I love Randy. This would be so much easier if he wasn't gay!" Stacy thought to herself. Indeed she wasn't the sharpest bulb in the drawer... Meanwhile when everyone else was trying to sleep Orton who despite also being in bed had no plans on sleeping anytime soon, he also couldn't sleep on his back for his ass was far to sore.

"I cant believe what just happened. I have been penetrated. I can still feel it! Moving in and out of me! In and out, in and out, in and out, in and AHHHHH! Dammit my ass hurts so much! It hasn't hurt like this since I was on the college football team and every guy would slap my ass after I made a big play... does that mean they were gay too! Does that mean because it didn't bother me then that I am gay!?! No... no... they weren't and I'm not that's just normal guy stuff... right? Oh god what if they all thought that I was gay back then and just slapped my ass cause they thought I got off on it! I didn't get off on it! That shit hurt! Doesn't hurt as bad as this though. I'm leaving this house. I have to, I cant stick around here, I don't care about contracts I signed throw me in prison for all I care I know I'm safe from gay sex in prison there are just big burly guys in there. Yeah That's the ticket! I'm going to get out of this house, break the contract and be thrown in prison because of it because thats where I will be safe from gay sex! Until then though, no sleeping!" Orton thought to himself. Once the sun rose he was out of this house.

Still while everyone else was asleep with there thoughts keeping them awake, there was Romeo in bed much like everyone else sleeping like a baby, dead to the world with his thumb stuck in his mouth while he sucked on it perhaps dreaming that the thumb was something else that he would be sucking on in his dream, either way unlike everyone else, Romeo was sleeping good tonight...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Ok That's another chapter in the books, granted nothing happened in this chapter whatsoever but hey you did get to figure out what everyone is thinking right? I swear I'll make up for it next time, stuff is going down in the next chapter, and that I can promise you. As for what, well I'll just leave it to you to figure out what will happen with everyone's thoughts in this chapter, I wont tell you anything aside from that. Anyways until next time drop me a review and tell me what you thought.

Later

-T


	8. Romeo just stole my ass flower

**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

**DATE: **Nov 8th 2007

**NOTE:** I would like to apoliogize to everyone who has been reading this. Through many faults a lot of which are my own I'll make no excuses for myself, this story has halted to a dead stop for well over a year. Being a big comic book fan who gets pissed off at the delays that some books get I know how it feels. At the same time though that just makes me a even bigger jackass for not updating for so long. Anyways time for the good news. This is a brand spanking new chapter, and not only that A LOT of stuff happens in this one, its much bigger then the others, my pathetic way of saying I'm sorry I guess. Also you won't have to wait so long until your next fix, I have wanted to finish this story since I started writing it and as of right now thats exctally what I plan to do. I don't know how many more chapters will be needed to finish it, that will work itself out as I go but rest assured it will be done. Thank you to everyone out there who never abbondended this little story of mine. Hopefully I can finish it soon and start something else that will get a response half as good as the one I have received as this one has.

**The Love Round-Up:**

Jericho loves Stephanie  
Stephanie loves Jericho  
Batista loves Trish  
Trish loves Cena  
Cena loves Stacy  
Stacy loves Orton  
Orton loves Orton  
Romeo loves All the guys

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**EVERYBODY LOVES SOMEBODY CHAPTER 8: **__** "Romeo just stole my ass flower, and it REALLY hurts!"**_  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Batista was awake at 7:00 just as he had planned. As usual his alarm clock didnt fail him. He was up before anyone else just like he knew he would be, no way these lazy slugs would be up yet. Batista made his way to the bathroom, he had drank an additional couple glasses of water last night just to assure that he would be up early. The alarm clock may have been realible but in this house it could of easily been unplugged by any of the seemingly endless supply of assholes that inhabbited it. The water may not of been needed but it didnt matter anyways he was up earlier then everyone by at least an hour and now it was time to drain the tank before moving on to the kitchen. After finishing up in the bathroom he did a quick hand wash and opened the door to see everyone else in the house awake and moving about.

"What the hell are you all doing awake so early!?" Batista yelled to the closest person, who just so happened to be John Cena.

"Everyone gets up at 8:00 yo, whats the big deal?" Cena said.

"8:00!?! What the hell are you talking about Cena its only 7:00!" Batista yelled grabbing Cena by the shirt and shoving him up against the wall. Cena simply looked at Batista's extremely angry face then casually removed Batista's shaking hands from his shirt, a basketball jeresy that most likely represented the city where this stupid show was being filmed.

"Its daylight savings dawg, you forgot to fix your clock didnt you?" Cena said with a smile. Batista slapped his forhead.

"DAYLIGHT SAVINGS!?! DAMNIT ALL TO HELL!!!!" Batista said scurring away to the kicthen but it was to late, the room was already in full use by the likes of Stacy, Stephanie, and Romeo. At this sight Batista sighed a mighty sigh of defeat, lowered his head and left the room, Trish's breakfast would have to wait another day.

"DAMMIT IF IT WASNT FOR ALL THAT WATER I WOULD HAVE FULL CONTROL OF THE KITCHEN!!!!" Batista yelled. Everyone in the kitchen were perplexed by this but quickly went back to there business. Romeo was enjoying the morning newspaper, Stephanie a bowl of the finest ceral that could be found in the house, Lucky Charms, no doubt a pratical joke from her newest family member, Hornswoggle. Stacy however was just staring at Romeo the man that stole her precious Randy Orton away from her the night before.

"You know what Romeo, I should really kick your ass!" Stacy said. Romeo looked her way and smiled.

"And lord knows with those beautiful legs of your you can do it from there Romeo said completely jealous of Stacys legs, He had tried everything on his own legs but they were sadly as good as they were going to get, he would attract no husband with those eyesores. Stacy however not seeing the complment that had just grown even more angry at the homewrecker and jumped over the table at him starting the first catfight of the house. Stephanie who was in prime position to stop her merely shrugged and went back to her ceral. She hated to admit it but this non-gormay stuff that the lowly commoners ate wasnt as bad as she thought it was going to be, in fact she found that she actually enjoyed the marshmellows quite a bit. If anyone asked though she would obviously lie about that fact. It was then that Chris Jericho entered the room. He took a quick look at Stacy and Romeos cat fight, which he naturally assumed was over Randy Orton and shook his head. He stepped over the both of them and sat next to Stephanie.

"Lucky Charms again?" Jericho asked, half amused by the fact that the mighty and powerful Stephanie McMahon was reduced to this cereal.

"Yeah so what? Its all we have." Stephanie said jumping on the defence right away.

"Hey I got nothing against Lucky Charms, I have a T-shirt that promotes it in fact." Jericho stated.

"Really?" Stephanie asked, she had no idea they would put such a silly thing on a T-Shirt that wasnt on yeah in fact the Wikipedia page about me used to have a picture of me wearing it so I cant even deny owning it." Jericho said, a little sad that the website was invading his non-rock star apperal. If It were up to him he would have everyone believe that everything he owned was as shiney and flashy as that silver button up shirt that he used to wear years ago.

"Thats funny Chris, I never would of thought you would wear something so... un-flashy." Stephanie said.

"Right anyways, the reason I'm here right now is because I wanted to know if you have seen Batista anywhere." Jericho said.

"Dave? Oh yeah he was here just a few minutes ago got upset about water and not being alone in the kitchen, then he left." Stephanie said.

"You know where he went?" Jericho asked.

"No but he left in the direction of the bedroom I think. Why do you ask?" Stephanie said.

"Lets just say I have to fight for the woman I love." Jericho said, before cracking his knuckles and heading off. Stephanie watched Jericho step over the still fighting Stacy and Romeo to leave the room and then sighed.

"Well that confirms it then. I know Batista loves Trish and if hes fighting for the woman he loves then that means he still has the hots for that bimbo." Stephanie said lowly to herself before taking another spoon full of the delicious hearts, moons and clovers. Stephanie then cracked her own knuckles.

"Screw this! I'm not just gonna sit around here anymore! I'm gonna go find that bimbo Trish Stratus and fight for the man I love!" Stephanie yelled, of course the only ones who heard her was Stacy and Romeo who were to preoccupied to care. Stephanie rolled her eyes on the spectacle before her stepped over them much like Jericho did moments before and left the kitchen on her quest to find Trish Stratus and kick her ass. As she was leaving John Cena walked into the room. Once seeing Stacy and Romeo were having it out Cena decided to intervene and to what everyone seemed to be doing today and fighting for the one he loves. Cena split them up by grabbing Romeo by the shirt and pulling him up to his feet.

"Give me one reason why I shouldnt beat the crap outta you right now for hurtin' this fine young lady!" Cena said, his fist in the air ready to strike.

"Because it will hurt my pretty face!" Romeo said sheilding himself.

"Get the hell outta here!" Cena yelled turning Romeo around and litterly kicking his ass out of the kitchen. He then turned his attention to Stacy.

"You ok Stace?" Cena asked.

"Who me? Yeah that little jerk is nothing that I cant handle on my own. I am a vetern of the cat fight wars as you should know. Still thanks for the assist." Stacy said dusting herself off.

"Of course. Have a seat Stace lets talk." Cena said sitting down and then patting the seat next to him which Stacy sat on.

"About what John?" Stacy said perplexed. Granted it wasnt the first time she was perplexed but it was the first time since the cat fight incident only a few moments before.

"I wanna talk to you about Randy." Cena said.

"Why is here!?" Stacy asked, quickly fixing her hair.

"No hes not here Stace, listen that guy is no good for you. Hes a great big douchebag! He truly is the biggest jerk I have ever meet in my whole entire life. Did you know he crapped in a girls purse which made her quit?" Cena said telling her the facts.

"Really!? Who?' Stacy asked. Cena merely shrugged.

"I don't know, one of those Diva serch losers that, quite frankly, I'm glad quit cause damn those bitches were useless, all they were good for was walking around wearing berely there clothes and lookin' pretty, they didnt do anything productive in the WWE at all!" Cena said.

"You mean... like I do every week?" Stacy said, Cena did just explain her entire job in intriquite detail.

"What? Pfft! No way you do way more then that you... you... ummmm... Well hell its not important what you do! All that matters is that your not one of those dime a dozen bimbos that Vince brings into the WWE that if they disappeared off the show next week, everyone would forget." Cena said describing what would of surely happened to Stacy when she left for Dancing With the Stars if not for the weekly updates and what was almost certinally happen to her if she did indeed leave the WWE.

"I guess I would be pretty hard to replace wouldnt I?" Stacy said with a smile.

"For sure babe. So yeah anyways Orton, the dudes not good for you at all. Plus your not his type." Cena said. He decided this round of Orton bashing would surely prove that hes the better of the two.

"Im not?" Stacy said. After last night she had some suspicions, what with the gay sex and all but still she wanted to think that maybe, just maybe it was all a bad dream.

"No Stace your not, in fact, the guy isnt even into chicks, hes a great big flaming homosexual!" Cena said, once again Stacy thought that it might be true what with seeing it all with her own eyes and all.

"Well I don't want him to be gay! I have nothing against those people but I want Randy to be stright cause if hes gay then he wont want to be with me at all." Stacy said her logic brilliant as per usual.

"Stace thats what I'm trying to tell you, the guy is gay he perfers the company of other men... Not just to hang out with them I mean I most of my best friends are guys, I mean he perfers the company of them... up his ass." Cena said.

"Oh geez John gross!!! You could of just said in company of them in bed!" Stacy said in protest of Cena's graphic description.

"Maybe so but that obviously wouldnt of worked as well as my description. Now listen why don't you just forget about Orton and move on to someone a hell of a lot more deserving of you love then that asshole." Cena said.

"You know what John? Your right!" Stacy said, Cena almost lost his balance, his knees nearly buckling from under him from the utter shock that he actually was getting through to her.

"I AM!?!?" Cena said. Not his first choice of words but the shock of the moment was truly overwhelming for him.

"Yeah and you know what I'm going to do now?" Stacy said a determined look on her face.

"What?" Cena asked. He was genuinely curious about what she was going to do and was hoping that she would do her impression of an Alien face hugger on him.

"Im going to go confront that jerk Randy Orton, I'm gonna tell him off for stringing me along like he did and I might even kick him in his happy place for doing what he did to me and then I'm going to find someone in this house to love me. I mean there are two other guys in this house that I could love!" Stacy said with a smile.

"YEAH... wait two others!?! Who!?!" Cena said, could it be that he snatched her out of the arms of Orton and threw her right into the arms of another guy in this house.

"I Don't know... Chris or Dave I suppose." Stacy said with a shrug.

"CHRIS OR DAVE!?! What about me!?!" Cena said putting his name into the race for her affections yet again.

"Oh thats cute John but your more like a older brother. What with you looking out for me and the evils of bad boyfriends and all." Stacy said. She flashed John a smile and then marched away to confront Orton.

"SHIT!!!!! SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!!!!!!!!!" Cena yelled after Stacy was out of earshot. How the hell could one girl be so frecking dence was far beyond him. Still there was nothing he could do about it, he loved the bimbo. Or at least loved the idea of having sex with her at least one time just to say he did.

Meanwhile on his quest to find Batista to kick his ass Chris Jericho finds instead Trish Stratus.

"Oh hi Chris fancy meeting you here." Trish said with a warm smile. Her recent viewing of Jerichos downtown area gave her a new John Cena like infaction with Jericho.

"Where in one house we see each other all the time. There is nothing fancy about it whatsoever you cant turn a corner in this freckin house without finding someone... So why the hell cant I find that jerk Batista!?!'" Jericho yelled. The logic was sound the house was only so big, he has seen everone else on his quest to find Batista at least twice so where the hell was Batista.

"Batista? Oh I saw him in the laundry room earlier." Trish said.

"Laundry room! Of corse! I should of known thats where that fancy suit obsessed loser would be!" Jericho said walking off in that direction cracking his fists again. Trish quickly gave chase.

"Hey Chris I was thinking, maybe you know me and you... well we had a lot of tension from that whole me screwing you over, but not really screwing you thing? Well I think we should just break that tension and screw... you know once." Trish said.

"Screw you!" Jericho said still marching towards the laundry room.

"Yes! Exctally!" Trish said, excited that Jericho was on board with her plan. Jericho knowing where this was going though stopped dead in his tracks and turned to Trish.

"No Trish. I mean SCREW YOU, GO TO HELL, I DON'T EVER CARE TO SEE YOUR STUPID FACE AROUND HERE AGAIN!!! You had your chance to hop aboard Chris Jerichos shaggin waggon and you passed it up so GO SCREW YOURSELF!!!!!" Jericho yelled, then turned around and left on his way to the laundry room again leaving a shocked Trish right where she was. Meanwhile Stacy had finally caught up with a distrought Randy Orton sitting in the corner of the living room rocking back and forth, this back to the wall, no one would be sneaking up on him ever again.

"There you are!" Stacy yelled at Orton intent on letting him have it but good. Orton didnt even glace up at her.

"You know what buddy? You have used me for the very last time! I'm not just some stupid little play thing that whose feelings you can mess with whenever you want! I'm a person! A person with lavish long legs that are incredibly breath taking and and I'm not going to just throw myself at your whenever you say so just so when I turn my back to you you can go have gay sex with someone! I mean for God sakes Randy if you want to cheat on me there ARE other women in this house!" Stacy screamed, she was now red in the face and quite pleased with herself. Finally Orton looked up at her. He got up to his feet and took a deep breath.

"Stacy, Stacy, Stacy. Do you honestly think I give a crap about you now or at any point in my whole entire life?! Espically now! For the love of God I was just raped!!! That fruit Romeo just stole my ass flower and it REALLY hurts!!!! And another thing, how the hell can I cheat on you when we are not now nor have ever been dating! Serious Stacy me and you? I mean no offence but I pefer prettier girls... and boobs wouldnt hurt either! Now get the hell out of me, I got myself out of this house of losers and gay rapists but good!!!" Orton yelled then shoved Stacy out of his way and made his way over to the phone. Stacy being a typical woman instantly tuned Orton out as soon as she was finished with her own rant was happy that her mission was accomplished and walked out of the room overjoyed that she had toss Orton like a bad habbit not even knowing what he said but assuming it was something to the extint of not being able to go on living without her. With Stacy now out of the room, Orton was free to use the phone in peace and not have to worry about any distractions which was good since he was calling the shows producers.

"Yeah this is Randy Orton, I want out of this house and this stupid show! ...What do you mean "no"!? ...I Don't care about any stupid contracts! Do you know what happened to me!? I got raped!!! ...Well yeah maybe I would like it if I was raped by a woman but I was raped by ROMEO!!! ...Yeah thats right. ...What do you mean you still have no intentions of letting me out of this house!? I demand something be done about this I want out! ...NO I DON'T MEAN OUT OF THE CLOSET YOU ASSHOLE!!!! ...Comprimise? Well no one could ever accuse the ever honest Randy Orton about not being fair, whats the comprimise? ...You kick Romeo out instead of me for illeagl butt rape and throw him in prison while I stay in the house for the duration of the show far away from Romeo? YES!!!!! That would be awesome! You do that!" Orton squealed in joy hanging up the phone after reciting the entire dialouge of the person on the other end as if he was in a story and it was the only way the author could think of to let his audience know that the person on the other end of the phone was saying. Orton jumped up off the couch only to fall to his knees again afterwards due to forgetting about the incredible amount of pain that his butt was in from the raping. It was at this point that Romeo walked into the room to see Orton on his knees. Romeo couldnt help but smile at the sight of it.

"Well it looks like someone is ready for round eleven!" Romeo said continuing to smile as he walked ever closer to Orton. At this point all the ass pain in the would couldnt stop Orton from leaping over the couch like a champion leap-frogger to get as far away from Romeo as possible.

"YOU GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!!" Orton yelled getting his butt back against the nearest wall as quick as he could. Romeo slighty bored with Orton now that he had already had his way with him simply rolled his eyes.

"Like you didnt like it." Romeo said quite sure of himself.

"Listen you Little Debbie Fruit Cup, I called the producers about you and they said that they are going to throw you out of this house and into prision for wrongful raping!" Orton yelled

"Wrongful raping is a oxymoron, all raping is wrong you idiot" Said John Cena as he walked through the room hearing only that part of the conversation.

"GO TO HELL CENA!!!!" Orton yelled but it was to late Cena had already finished walking through the room and was already gone.

"Wait a second here... are you saying that the shows producers are coming to throw me out of the house and into prision?" Romeo said seemingly excited.

"Yeah thats right! Your gonna get it now!" Orton yelled.

"Your darn tootin' I'm going to get it now! Prison is what I have been dreaming of ever since I was a small child!" Romeo said running to the bedroom, packing his belongings and running out the doors into the waiting producers arms before Orton could even get another sentence out. As soon as the door closed though Orton instantly transformed into a huge cocky prick, moreso then ever before.

"I DID IT!!!! I HAVE DEFEATED ROMEO!!! I AM UNBEATABLE!!!!" Orton screamed he jumped in the air in excitement only to grab his ass in pain.

"Oww... Ok... So no jumping yet..." Orton said to himself sitting back down on the couch again. Meanwhile Jericho had finally made it to the laundry room and busted in to see a content Batista ironing one of his fancy suits.

"Oh, hi Chris." The unsuspecting Batista said.

"Alright you big jerk lets go!!" Jericho yelled putting his fists up in fighting position.

"Go where?" Batista said still bewildered about the situation.

"Go fight! Right here! Right now! C'mon baby I'm gonna take you all the way down town to China town!" Jericho yelled.

"Wait you want to go right here but down to China town as well?" Batista said now completely confused.

"Oh stop playing stupid!" Jericho yelled throwing a random pair of socks next to him at Batista.

"Hey c'mon that was uncalled for." Batista said.

"You think that was uncalled for!?! What about you trying to get with my woman!" Jericho said now proclaiming Stephanie as his woman even though it wasnt quite true.

"Your woman!? Alright pal thats it no one calls my woman my woman whos not me!" Batista said, instantly thinking that Jericho still had a thing for Trish and momentarly confusing Jericho with his statement.

"Your... oh forget it! Lets just go!" Jericho said.

"Fine by me!" Batista said as both men colided in the middle of the room and started to fight.

"WAIT!!! WAIT!!!!" Jericho said, Batista himself kindly stopped.

"What?" Batista said wanting an explnation for the quick stop.

"We need to establish some rules here first. Just because were going to beat the holy living bageebers out of each other dosent mean that we cant do it like the couple of civilized gentlemen that we are." Jericho said, Batista nodded in agreement.

"Ok thats fair what rules?" Batista asked.

"Ok rule number one, no touching the face. Rule number two, no touching the hair. Rule three, no punching or kicking below the waist-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Hold on I have a problem with that one." Batista said cutting of Jericho.

"What problem could you have with that!?" Jericho said in disbelief.

"Well I have no problem with no punching or kicking my small sensitive balls but what if I want to kick you in the legs?" Batista asked, Jericho nodded.

"Ok thats a fair complaint. Right then rule number three, no kicking or punching of the others boys, but the kicking or punching of legs or stomping of feet are allowed. Rule number four, no touching the face or hair! AND THATS IT!" Jericho screamed.

"Alright I can agree with that! Now lets get it on!" Batista said putting up his fists, Jericho put up his fists in similar fasion and both mean collided... Meanwhile elsewhere in the house Stephanie had finally found Trish walking down the hallway and in a completely non civilized way tackled her from behind to the ground.

"You bitch I'm gonna kill you!" Stephanie yelled. Trish not waiting for an explanation threw Stephanie off of her and viciously climbed on top of her scracthing at Stephanies face.

"Not if I kill you first you whore!" Trish yelled

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Another chapther FINALLY finished. Once again I apologized about the wait but I can assure you it wont take so long for the next chapter to pop up. You may of noticed some things have changed... by which I mean Romeo will no longer in the story anymore. The reason for it being number one when was the last time anyone has ever seen him? He hasnt been around for a long ass time and second I thought that his part in the story really was finished, and it only helps the story more that hes gone now. Plus wait until you see how big of an asshole Orton is now that he has "won" the battle with Romeo. Good stuff. Anyways thats it for now please leave a review and tell me what you think and until next time see you later.

-Theodore


	9. Two minutes in heaven is better then one

**DISCLAIMER:**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

**DATE:** Feb 7th 2007- Feb 11th 2007

**The Love Round-Up:**

Jericho loves Stephanie  
Stephanie loves Jericho  
Batista loves Trish  
Trish loves Cena  
Cena loves Stacy  
Stacy loves Orton  
Orton loves Orton

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**EVERYBODY LOVES SOMEBODY CHAPTER 9: "Two minutes in heaven is better then one minute in heaven"**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

In the laundry room Jericho and Batista were deep into there no touching of the face, hair and boys of the other man fight. Of course it didn't resemble any type of wrestling match as the the laundry room was very small and full of laundry equipment. The lack of room made it impossible to have even a hardcore wrestling match. In fact the fight wasn't as much a fight as it was a taking turns punching the other in the same spot on the upper arm as hard as they could contest. Now it was Jericho's turn again, he pulled back and punched Batista as hard as he could in the place he had designated on Batista's arm to hit.

"OWW!!!" Batista yelled grabbing his now heavily bruised upper arm.

"Ready to quit yet!?" Jericho yelled with a smile.

"NEVER!!! Not if I'm fighting for the woman I love! ...Now let me punch your arm again." Batista said. At first yelling but then being rather civil.

"No problem" Jericho said being rather civil himself as he pulled up the sleeve of his rock star like shirt revealing a even bigger bruise then what was on Batista's arm open and ready for a punching. Batista much like Jericho before him pulled back and let his fist fly at Jericho's upper arm landing a good one.

"OWWWWW!!! Sweet juicy Jesus!" Jericho exclaimed, obviously he was getting the worst of it, but he had just watched Rocky Balboa the day before and was being helped by Rocky's inspiring speech about it not being about how hard you can hit but rather how hard you can get hit and still keep coming back. If there were two things in this world that Jericho would continue to take this type of punishment for it would be for his precious rock music and Rocky movies... a third would be Stephanie McMahon, but hell in this crazy mixed up world Jericho was even willing to put her above Rocky!

"Alright Jericho I think you have had enough I'm obviously stronger then you due to my frequent steroi... err that is to say juice boxes... yeah thats it juice boxes! Anyways it time you call it quits you will never over power me. " Batista boasted.

"I Don't need to over power you, just outlast you, and since you do frequently use... ummm juice boxes, then I'm sure I can last much longer then you!" Jericho said making a boast of his own. He was sure Batista wouldn't like the claim that he couldn't last long in the sack.

"Hey two minutes in heaven is better then one minute in heaven Jericho!" Batista said confirming Jericho's thoughts then swinging at Jericho's arm punching it again.

"OWWWWWWWWW!!!! C'mon Dave, it was my turn!!!!" Jericho yelled calling shenanigans on Batista.

"Yeah well thats what you get for trying to take Trish away from me!" Batista yelled. Jericho stared blankly at Batista for a few seconds.

"...Trish?" Jericho asked, as all of the pieces started to fall into place.

"Yeah! You already had your chance with her and you blew it! Move aside and let someone else have a shot!" Batista yelled. Now that Jericho had figured it all out he started to laugh.

"What? What the hell is so funny!?" Batista demanded.

"Batista I just saw Trish a few minutes ago and do you know what I said to her?" Jericho asked.

"No... what?" Batista asked, very intrigued by what this current number one enemy had just said to his current number one girl... or at least hopeful girl. Jericho just continued to laugh obviously having a hard time.

"I said... I said... HA!!!! I said "Screw you, go to hell, I Don't care if I ever see your stupid face around here ever again." HA HA HA HA HA and then I said... I said "you had your chance to hop about Chris Jericho' s shaggin' wagon and you passed it up so go screw yourself!" HA HA HA HA!!!! THIS IS FUNNY AS HELL!!!!!" Jericho yelled after repeating what he had previously said to Trish. It was now Batista's turn to look blankly at Jericho.

"You really said that to her?" Batista asked.

"Yes!" Jericho said wiping the tears away from his eyes.

"So your not interested in Trish?" Batista asked, making sure that he had no competition to go up against for the affections of the woman of his dreams.

"Hell no!" Jericho laughed.

"Then who the hell were you fighting me for then!?!" Batista asked, he was relieved but he now needed to know who Jericho had thought he wanted.

"I was fighting you for Stephanie." Jericho said. It was now that Batista started laughing, the relief had settled into pure unadulterated joy as both men shared a good laugh.

"Can you believe it! We just had a vicious fight because we thought the other wanted the others girl!" Batista said, tears now streaming down his face from the laughter. Batista slapped Jericho playfully on the back. Both men were having trouble breathing now that they were laughing so hard, a sharp pain started to show in Batista' s side.

"Well this is just fantastic! So we'll call it even then?" Jericho said extending his hand to Batista.

"You know it buddy!" Batista said accepting Jericho's handshake.

"Well I guess I should go and track down Steph then." Jericho said the laugher only now starting to subside.

"Sure man good luck with that." Batista said whipping away the final tears from the hearty laugh he had just shared with Jericho.

"Thank you Dave, and good luck to you as well." Jericho said, waving to Batista as he left the laundry room, Batista nodded in response to Jericho's wave and then the door closed. Meanwhile in the kitchen that freckin' jackass Randy Orton was busy leaning back in his chair with his feet on the table while chowing down on a huge chunk of triple chocolate cake when he interrupted by Cena.

"You better take it easy there Orton, you keep eating cake like that and you might ruin your precious figure." Cena said with a smile, happy with his comment.

"Pfft screw off Cena after I finish off this entire triple chocolate cake I'm hitting the house gym for a few hours, that well keep me in the succulent shape that I'm in." Orton said, Cena wasn't sure if Orton was describing the cake or himself with succulent but he assumed it was sadly the latter.

"Well at least get your damn feet off the table, people eat off of that thing, not to mention its incredibly rude to do so, whats next, wearing at hat at the table?" Cena said accusing Orton of the ultimate rudeness.

"What you mean like you do at every single meal that you have ever had in your entire life?" Orton replied. He got the best of Cena on that exchange and he knew it as he smiled that cocky as hell smile that he had before stuffing another piece of cake in his mouth. Cena repulsed that Orton got the best of him shoved Orton's feet off the table.

"I said get your damn feet off the table!" Cena yelled. Orton instantly got to his feet and stood up nose to nose with Cena, no one was going to get away with shoving his feet off the table, least of all that huge wigger John Cena.

"Don't get to close Orton, next thing I know you'll be layin' a kiss down on me like you did with Romeo." Cena said with a sneer, the verbal battle was now tied at one a piece. Both men knew that without a doubt it was indeed on.

"Yeah Cena, I bet you would love that wouldn't you?" Orton said.

"Hell no I'm not the one that goes around kissing other guys." Cena said, another point for Cena.

"You know what Cena I'll let you have those, but I advise you to turn around and walk away now before I kick your ass." Orton threatened. The verbal battle seemed over but the actual fighting might just start in its place.

"You could never take me Orton not even on your best day." Cena said.

"I could take you out when ever I damn well please!" Orton said.

"You can take me out whenever you damn well please!? Like on a date!?! Sorry Orton I Don't swing that way." Cena counter with a grin, the verbal battle wasn't over at all, Cena three, Orton one.

"Dammit Cena, I will kick your ass I will give you a bigger beating then I would of given Romeo if he wasn't taken out of the house before I could." Orton threatened. Cena was really getting under his skin now.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!!!! I don't wanna hear about how much you would of beaten off Romeo!" Cena said, another point to Cena.

"Alright Cena thats it I've had enough! I say we settle this feud once and for all!" Orton said.

"You know what Orton thats the first good thing you said all day. What do you propose." Cena asked, he wanted the rules defined before embarrassing Orton with the beating of a life time.

"What I propose is a series of mini-competitions, each one more taxing then the last! The first person to win four of the competitions is the winner!" Orton suggested. This wasn't at all what Cena expected. Cena just expected a big drag out fight after which neither man would be pretty no more.

"You know Orton your on, and since I'm such a sporting guy I'll even let you name all seven competitions!" Cena said, he was very confident in his own abilities to defeat Orton no matter what the competitions were.

"Alright fine, the competitions will be the following in proper order, number one a game of rock, paper, scissors, number two a staring contest, number three who can blow the biggest bubble with Randy Orton approved Juicy Fruit gum-"

"Wait a second Randy Orton approved? Since when?" Cena said cutting Orton off.

"Since I decided I wanted a free crate waiting for me at my house when I get out of here for mentioning it on TV. Juicy Fruit, its delicious!" Orton said with a smile as though making a commercial for Wrigglys.

"That was to close to DX like whoring man." Cena said shaking his head.

"I know but it gets the job done doesn't it? Anyways where was I before I was so rudely interrupted?" Orton asked.

"Competition number four." Cena said.

"Right competition number four will be who can drink a bottle of hot sauce the fastest, number five who can hold there breath the longest, number six a arm wrestling contest and finally number seven, if need be which there wont be since I will be beating you in four straight will be who can urinate longer!" Orton said. The list of seven mini-competitions had been listed off, some of them couldn't be any odder.

"Ok Orton, I'm questioning your sanity a little bit for you to come up with all seven of those off the top of your head so fast but your on." Cena said. He then extended his hand to Orton who just looked at it like it was a diseased piece of rotted beef from a mad cow and slapped it away. Cena surprising did not take offense to this at all, he expected Orton would do as much so he just smiled.

"Alright have it your way Orton, tomorrow the mini-competitions will take place and everyone in the house will witness me kicking your ass at all seven... well four anyways, I wont need seven of them to beat you which is a shame I would love to embarrass you in all of them." Cena said with a smile before turning around and leaving the room, and into the living room where his beloved Stacy Keibler was sitting on the couch watching television.

"Hey Stace." Cena said plopping down on the couch next to her.

"Hi John, whats up?" Stacy asked.

"Fighting with Orton, you know the usual." Cena said nonchalantly

"Right. Hey guess what John! I told him off!!! I told him, I told him that he was a big jerk and that he had his chance with me and he blew it and that I would never ever go back to him again and that I was better then he was and that I deserved more and that... and that... and that... and well thats about it I guess." Stacy said she was still rather pleased with herself.

"Really Stace!? Wow thats awesome! What did he do!? What did he say!" Cena asked excited for Stacy, and even more so for himself and the prospect of him finally getting the girl of his dream, or nailing the resident simple minded blonde bimbo.

"Ha! That was the best part of the entire thing! Randy was so shocked and disappointed about the whole thing that he didn't even say a word! I think he was just about to cry before I left!" Stacy said with much pride, even if she did get the entire thing wrong.

"Thats awesome Stace! Its just... man I'm getting a bit tired..." Cena said giving a fake yawn followed by the good old fashion stretch and put the arm around the girl trick.

"Oh John this is all just so fantastic!" Stacy said leaning into Cena. He couldn't agree more.

"I couldn't agree more." Cena said repeating what we all knew already. It was then Cena sadly discovered that she wasn't so much leaning into him as she was leaning over him to grab the remote control.

"I don't like this show." Stacy said changing the channels. Cena sighed removed his arm from around Stacy and placed his face in his hands. What more did he have to do to get this girl in the sack!? Meanwhile in the hallway Trish and Stephanie were having a no holds barred, brawl which included lots of hair pulling, scratching, rolling around and words you would never repeat in front of your mother.

"You filthy tramp!" Stephanie said pulling a handful of hair out of Trish 's head. Trish then Rolled over on top of Stephanie.

"Oh your one to talk who haven't you slept with!?" Trish fired back give Stephanie a rather hard punch to the left eye, unlike Stephanie, Trish was trained wrestler, and one of the greatest womens champions of all time, she knew how to fight and quite frankly she felt that what she was doing right now was far beneath her, but when in Rome I suppose.

"Your gonna pay for that one!" Stephanie said grabbing one of Trish's arms and biting down as hard as she could actually breaking the skin. It was at this point when Chris Jericho happened to walk down the hallway still looking for Stephanie. Once he saw what was going on it took him no time at all to spring into action.

"Get the hell off of her!!!" Jericho yelled pulling Trish off of Stephanie.

"She started it!" Trish yelled resorting to the reasoning of a child to bail her out of this one, all the while clutching her bleeding arm.

"Well I'm ending it get the hell out of here!" Jericho yelled shoving Trish away from him and more importantly at the moment, Stephanie.

"Fine I'm outta here but this isn't over! Hell no this is FAR from over so mark my words!" Trish screamed in a very high pitched tone, Jericho was sure that the neighbors dog had to of felt it.

"Whatever Trish, You just a gutter slut who wants a big wang, and I'm not talking about any large Chinese men either!" Jericho yelled implying that Trish was just after his now famous "little" friend.

"Screw you Jericho! You had your chance and ruined it twice! I can assure you there wont be any third time either! I'm get even with the both of you when I get someone to back me up! You wont be so tough then!" Trish yelled vowing her revenge as she left. The backup she had in mind was John Cena, now prominently the person that she loved once again. Jericho shrugged it off and helped Stephanie back to her feet.

"Thanks for the save Chris, I Don't know what I would of done without you." Stephanie said, for once the mighty McMahon bucks wouldn't of helped her. This time the only help she had was Chris Jericho, which to her was a close second. Of course nothing could be better then her money, not even Jericho but a close second wasn't that bad either.

"Geez look at that huge black eye you have, you know I just had it out with Batista in the laundry room and it was way more civil a fight then what you two were having." Jericho said in disbelief.

"You fought Batista?" Stephanie inquired.

"Yeah but it was nothing like that, it was civil. We had rules, what I just witnessed is that women are indeed evil. No guy would ever do what I just saw to another guy in a fight, its just well civil!" Jericho said.

"Yeah well I guess we got a little carried away but it was for a very worthwhile cause..." Stephanie said, her eyes quickly meet the floor, she hadn't spent nearly enough time avoiding Jericho's eyes and looking at the floor yet today. She think she saw a little bit of Trish's blood from the vicious bite that she gave her.

"Well I sure as hell hope it was. Why the hell were you guys killing each other anyways?" Jericho asked. The moment of truth had arrived for Stephanie, did she dare tell Jericho they were fighting or him or would she make something up.

"She farted in my face... it was very un-lady like and I'm a McMahon, no one has ever farted in the face of a McMahon and gotten away with it." Stephanie said making up the lamest story ever. Any four year old could even see through it after they stopped laughing at the prospect of farting in someones face. Jericho was also smarter then your average four year old.

"She farted in your face?" Jericho question, he didn't believe it for a second.

"Yup... I was just sitting on the couch and she was walking by then she saw me put her rear end up to my face and tried to recite the alphabet with her big fat ass." Stephanie said getting even deeper into the lie. Jericho still wasn't buying it, despite the fact that any four year old would be rolling around on the floor laughing with glee at this point.

"I don't believe that story for a second Stephanie why don't you really tell me why you guys were fighting." Jericho said. Stephanie sighed her eyes meeting the floor again... there was a handful of her hair that Trish at pulled out. Once she spotted it she instantly started to feel the spot on her head that the hair was ripped out from, it hurt like a bitch, why oh why did she have to see that hair on the floor if she hadn't seen it she wouldn't of even noticed.

"We were fighting over..." Stephanie trailed off, it really freckin' hurt!

"Fighting over..." Jericho repeated singling for Stephanie to continue. She sighed again.

"Fine if you must know we were fighting over... ummmm... some guy." Stephanie said.

"Oh really?" Jericho said. He knew Batista didn't want anything to do with Stephanie but did she want him?

"Yeah... just some guy. Girls always fight over guys..." Stephanie said. Jericho nodded.

"Yeah I was fighting Batista over some chick I thought we both liked, turned out he didn't have any feelings for her at all and I got the whole thing wrong." Jericho said.

"Some chick huh?" Stephanie asked. It had to be Stacy, she was the only one left. She knew it wasn't Trish and it couldn't' be her either it would just be to perfect, it just had to be Stacy. The thought of Jericho and Stacy just seemed completely wrong to her though, maybe because she wished she was in Stacy's place.

"Yeah it was you." Jericho said. SHIT!!!! A slip of the tongue from Jericho had just ruined everything he had worked so hard to build up! How the hell could he of told her before he was ready! He knew he had blown it this time. Stephanie was sure to recoil in disgust and ask the shows producers to get her out of the house yesterday! Stephanie's eyes widened with Jericho's unprepared confession, that was it his chances were out more then Pat Patterson.

"Really?" Stephanie asked, wanting to make sure she heard him right. Jericho sighed, the jig was up no good lying about it now.

"Yeah. Listen Steph, I'm sorry ok I just cant help it I have felt this way about you ever since I first laid eyes on you, but you were forbidden territory! The bosses daughter? NO WRESTLER would ever attempt it!" Jericho confessed. No point in hiding it any more now.

"Really?" Stephanie asked. She had felt the same way, but like Jericho said she was the bosses daughter and no wrestler would ever attempt to get with her and it was just to un-lady like for her to make the first move, she was a girl.

"Yeah, Steph your the first thing I think of when I wake up and the last thing I think of when I go to sleep. I've been nuts over you since day one." Jericho said. Stephanie just continued to stare at him in disbelief.

"Really?" Stephanie said. It felt like the only word she could possibly muster at the moment.

"Yeah... I understand if you don't wanna share the fold out sofa anymore, it would just be to weird. I'll just take my blankets and throw them in the bath tub." Jericho said. In his mind there was no other outcome then this.

"Wait!" Stephanie said quickly grabbing Jericho by the arm as he tried to walk away.

"OWWWW!!!!" Jericho yelled grabbing his arm, why did she have to grab so tightly on the part of his arm that Batista was punching, he was lucky he could even lift that arm at the moment.

"WHATS WRONG WHAT DID I DO!?!" Stephanie shirked in horror as she quickly let go of Jericho's arm. Jericho rolled up his sleeve and showed Stephanie the huge bruise that was there.

"My fight with Batista." Jericho said.

"Holy crap what the hell did he do!?! Hit you with a pipe!?" Stephanie said examining the arm.

"No... we just took turns punching the others arm." Jericho said.

"Thats it!?! Thats the fight you guys had!?" Stephanie asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, well I said it was much more civil then what you and Trish were doing." Jericho said.

"Yeah I guess it was." Stephanie said staring at the bruise, it was disgusting, but it was like a car crash she couldn't look away, at least not until Jericho rolled his sleeve back down again.

"So wait what?" Jericho asked.

"Huh?" Stephanie said she was confused as hell.

"When I went to walk away you said "wait" so wait what?" Jericho repeated.

"Oh right! Wait because I wanted to tell you that the reason me and Trish were fight, I mean the real reason was... well it was over you. I have felt the same way about you that you have about me since day one as well... I just couldn't say anything, I was afraid you would reject me, I couldn't bare that rejection..." Stephanie said trailing off. Both Jericho and Stephanie stared at the floor making yet more eye time with it before both at the same time started to look up at each other there eyes meeting the others at the same time.

"I guess things will be different from now on huh?" Jericho said, his cheeks starting to turn a pinking hue.

"For the better right?" Stephanie said with a smile, her whole face was starting to share the same color as Jericho's cheeks.

"Without a doubt." Jericho said. He took her hands into his and pulled her closer to him. This was a long time coming they both knew what was next as they stared lovingly into each other eyes. There lips moved ever closer to the others, as they were about the experience there first of what was sure to be many succulent smooches and as they were only about an inch apart that jackass Randy Orton put his hands between there lips and pushed them apart in a swimming like motion as he walked in between then screw the plenty of room that was around both of them that he could of walked around. There was no way that the almighty Randy Orton was going to change the course that he was walking, straight through.

"Get a room ya losers!" Orton said in disgust as he walked by.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

And there you have it. Awesome it didn't take me even a fraction of the time to do this chapter as it did the last one. So yeah there you have it the first REAL hook up... well almost anyways... well you KNOW it happened! Just imagine Jericho and Steph smooching to your hearts content cause thats whats going on here. You know they didn't let Orton's interruption stop them for long. So yeah there you have it. Anyways another extra long chapter I can't seem to get them shorter these days but hey it took forever for this thing to get some updates so who cares right? So let me know what you think, are you guys still enjoying this or should I just abandon it altogether?

Later

-Theodore


End file.
